Caught
by Ino2613
Summary: Shikamaru is caught in bed. Ino quickly sees what's going on and then decides to go out to the bar just to calm her nerves. She meets Sasuke there. Will something bloom between them both? or will it just be like a one night stand? Close to M.. NEW CHAP.12
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino released her hand away from Sasuke's forehead. She pointed at him and then turned toward the other interrogators. "He's clean," she said and then walked out of the room.

As she walked outside Shikamaru walked around the corner and then gave her a big hug. "How was it? You've just interrogated Sasuke Uchiha after all." he gave a peck on Ino's lips.

Ino sighed lovingly at him. "I'm fine.. Though I have to agree he looks more different.. He even got rid of the purple rope he usually wore," she said.

Shikamaru swung her around twice and then placed her back on the floor. "Good luck. Do you want to go back to my place?"

Ino shook her head. "No. I have more interrogating to do. Sasuke came with some of his teammates and I have to interrogate them too."

"I'll see you later than." Shikamaru gave her one last kiss and then walked out of the room.

Ino leaned against the wall and then sighed. She had a loving boyfriend, an amazing job as a ninja, and her life was almost perfect. It was like the whole world wanted her life to work out perfectly for her. She felt a cute warmth run through her body. Shikamaru and Ino had both confessed to each other when they were both sixteen. They were nineteen now but they both didn't get together and start dating until a few months ago.

Ino felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see her father, Inoichi. He looked at the door where Sasuke Uchiha was sitting and then turned back toward her. "You can go rest. I know it has been hard since he," he pointed a finger toward the door where Sasuke was in. "Came back but so I want you to get some rest." he pulled at the long interrogator jacket Ino wore.

She let it gently slip off to reveal her purple ninja outfit underneath. "Hm.. I'm heading to Shikamaru's house okay? Daddy? Are you listening?" she poked at his arm.

He shook off some private thoughts and nodded. "Yes. But when I call you home, you have to come right home okay?" he looked at her uncertainly. Ino nodded happily. Relief was shown clearly on Inoichi's face. "And.. I'll release Sasuke since he doesn't have any intention of killing us all."

Ino smiled at her dad. "Of course he doesn't." she waved and then gave a kiss on her father's cheek. "Take care!"

She slowly walked her way around the office and then toward the stairs. Ino was going to take her time.

She slowly walked down the stairs and quickly saw Sakura. She waved at her and said, "Hey Sakura. You heard? Sasuke's back. I think he's getting released and when he does you can finally see him after all these years!" she clapped her hands at the idea!

Sakura slowly smiled. "I guess but I have to say that I've falling in love with Lee instead…" she continued up the stairs.

Ino stopped by a dango shop and bought a stick of dangos before continuing her walk toward Shikamaru's house. She threw the empty stick toward a trash can and then opened the door to Shikamaru's house. Ino knew the lock already and she could easily open it without a noise coming out of it.

She smiled but slowly crept up the stairs toward his room. Ino swung the door open to see a big surprise for her.

Shikamaru was in his bed. But so was another women. She had sandy hair and Ino quickly recognized the four spiky ponytails.

Ino's eyes narrowed and she said, "Bitch."

Shikamaru quickly turned around shocked. Temari lazily turned around and ignored Ino's comment that she had made. They both didn't say anything, so instead Ino slammed the door on them. She angrily stomped down the stairs and then slammed the door to Shikamaru's house.

Ino stood outside and then made several hand signs. "Nature cage!" she slammed her hand to the ground and watched as green vines appeared out of it and then wrapped around the house. She made a face and then walked away from the house.

Being a member of the Yamanaka Clan, she and her family had to power over nature. Being an Anbu, Ino decided to look more into her chakra and other abilities. She then discovered she had water and fire style chakra. Out of them all, her families abilities were always her favorite.

She then looked back at what she had done. 'They better be grateful I didn't tell the venus fly trap to come out…' she looked disgusted at them.

Ino walked back toward her house and then exerted some of her chakra on the door. She slammed the door shut and then made her way toward her bedroom. She laid on it as she was deep into thought. Silent tears began to run down her face at the thought that Shikamaru, her childhood friend would even try to cheat on her all this time.

She looked at her ninja outfit and then walked toward her closet instead to change out of the cloths. Ino chose a flowing purple shirt and some simple, nice pants to go with it.

Ino looked up out of her window to see that it was already dark out. She looked at it curiously and surprised.

Ino quickly walked down the stairs and toward the door. She had moved out of her parent's house when she was sixteen. She wanted to experience how it was but she would return to the clan's house several times a month or so.

She made her way to a nearby bar at the edge of the village and then entered it. Ino sat at one of the stools and waved at a waiter to giver her a random drink. After several drinks, Ino spotted Sasuke sitting near a small table with another chair across it.

Ino slowly made her way toward him and then sat on the chair across from him. She smiled at him and said, "So? Why are you here tonight?"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head from the alcoholic drink and then looked up at her. Several glasses were scattered over the table. Ino lifted her glass toward her mouth and took a sip. "So, are you going to answer?" she asked. She looked at him with shiny eyes.

Sasuke placed his glass down and looked at Ino with angry eyes. "I killed my brother when he was pretending his whole life out and my teammates are still under interrogation."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. It's not like they're here on a secret mission to destroy the hidden leaf village." she narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Unless you are," she gave a smile. "But I would have already figured it out though."

A tall, strong looking man appeared out into the room and waved his arms. "Get out of here you idiots!" he slammed his fist down onto the counter and everyone watched as a small crack begin to appear.

Sasuke and Ino both sighed and then stood up. Ino held the glass elegantly in her hand. She took one last sip of it and then placed it onto the table as it camouflaged with the rest of Sasuke's glasses. Sasuke took one last gulp instead and then walked out of the bar with Ino following behind him.

Ino felt a sudden drowsiness and then gave a yelp of cry before falling to the ground. Luckily, Sasuke caught her around her waist and then pulled her up before she could fall any lower. Ino looked into Sasuke's eyes for a split second before he turned away and said, "Do you need me to walk you home? Or can you walk yourself home without passing out?" Sasuke said it in a clear voice and it didn't even look like he was drunk at all.

"It's your choice." she stumbled for a minutes before making her way toward the direction her house was in. Sasuke muttered something under his breath and then swooped Ino up into his arms. Ino didn't try to protest to be held in her childhood crush's arms.

After several blocks, Sasuke set Ino back onto her feet and let her walk. Sasuke followed behind her. He quickly recognized her house when he had saw her house decorated with flowers and plants on the outside.

Sasuke quickly pulled at the doorknob. "Ino. It won't open." he led her over to the door. Ino leaned against the door and then looked up to Sasuke before giving him a long wanting kiss. Surprisingly he had kissed back equally to her passion.

They both knew they could smell the alcohol in each other's breath. Ino forced some of her chakra against the door and looked at it as it opened up. Sasuke quickly moved away from her and looked at Ino's face.

Ino quickly noticed the expression on his face. It was like his eyes wasn't focused. Ino fell slowly into his arms as he bent down lower for another kiss from Ino.

Then was when Ino was fully aware of his hand traveling toward the back of her shirt. She laid limp into his arms as Sasuke snapped the rubber band around her hair letting her hair strands fly free. Ino ran her hands through the back of his hair and then felt his left hand land on her thigh as her right hand traveling even further behind her….

I'm making this short, they had sex, alright? Sorry about the grammer... and all. Please review? please? and .. click the.. next chapter button?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto. **

Ino quickly woke up to the shining light that came through her window. She felt a heavy pain in her head and then groaned. 'Damn it… fucken alcoholic drinks..' a few flashbacks of what happened to her yesterday began to come back to her. 'Oh right.. That's what happened…' she wrapped one of the blankets around her and then made her way toward the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. 'Oh my god! My hair… it's so.. tangled….. Oh my god… look at those god damn hickeys!' her neck mostly were covered with them.

Her hand glowed green and she quickly healed them away from sight before anyone can see what was wrong. You never really knew when a ninja was going to pop out and assign you a mission really. Ino began to fill the tub with water. She threw the blanket to the side of the room and then carefully made her way to the bathtub. She washed herself first and then quickly washed her hair.

Ino looked over at her closet to pull out a clean bra and some simple shorts. She also grabbed small robe along too.

She slipped them on and then began to blow dry her hair. After twenty minutes or so, she walked out of the bathroom with a short robe that clearly showed the top of her cleavage and stomach. It had one button on the middle and it still showed her cleavage even if she buttoned it.

Ino walked out of the bathroom and then made a face at the bed sheets. She stripped the whole bed of it's pillows, sheets, and blankets. Ino threw them all into a laundry cleaner and then replaced everything with new sheets, pillows, and blankets.

She laid on the bed with one of her blankets pulled up to her stomach. She thought back of last night and suddenly regretted things. 'At least he wore a condom..' she rested her head on a pillow and hugged it. 'Does.. He count it as … a one night stand..?' a sudden shadow quickly caught her eye.

Gaara appeared at her window but he turned around to avoid what she was wearing. "Temari… and Shikamaru sent me to tell you they are both sorry. I hope you accept the apology." a few seconds later he disappeared only leaving trails of sand.

Ino stared at the window shocked at what had just happened. A few seconds later another shadow caught her eye.

Jugo stood at his window. He had one knee bent and halfway into her room while one of his hands were steadying him. Ino quickly recognized him as Sasuke's teammate. "Sasuke said that you were training with his katana. He sent me to bring it back to him. Sorry… did I disturb you?" he looked over at her in her bed.

Ino looked up at him. "No." she looked around and then spotted the katana at the edge of the room. "Over there." she gripped her hand onto her blanket at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Thank you. And goodbye." he disappeared quickly in a flash of orange hair.

Ino sighed and then stood up. "I guess I'll go train or something," she said to herself. She walked over to her closet and then pulled out her ninja cloths. She repeatedly walked back into the bathroom to change and then grabbed her katana as she walked pass her desk.

She quickly made breakfast for herself and then walked out of her house in her ninja outfit and a katana.

Ino made her way toward her regular training grounds that she had specially found herself. She looked around to see Sasuke and his team coming toward in her direction. 'How do they even know this place? Only I know it..' she made some hand signs and then quickly summoned one of the two creatures she could even summon. A big hawk appeared in its place. Ino waved at it and said, "Hi Chikao." It held up a claw.

"Hey Ino," he said.

Ino looked up at the sky and looked back at Chikao. "I want to train today in the sky."

Chikao looked uncertainly at her. "I suggest you braid you hair… You hair is going to slightly get in the way." he slowly began to spread his wings out and then closed them again. He slowly bent down as Ino sat down, her legs crossed on the grass. She placed one of her hands on the grass surrounding her and looked as small moving stems began to grow up from it. Ino waited quietly as she felt the stems beginning to braid her hair.

After a minute or so the stems snapped a stretchy vine wrap around it and then poked at Ino with one of it's leaf. Ino pulled at the end and then smiled. "Perfect!" she tended the flowers slightly and then heard Chikao screech.

Ino's head snapped toward the screech to see Chikao's wings spread out and his claws ready to attack the purple snake. She gasped and then saw Sasuke with his arms crossed and on top of the snake. Chikao slashed one of his talons as the snake. The snake hissed back and said, "Hello.. Chikao. Horrible as ever.."

Chikao began to feel his chakra flare up. "Shut up!" he flapped his wings twice just about to make a move.

Ino jumped onto the back of Chikao and then tapped twice at his wings. "No fighting! Go, go, go! Fly!" she urged him. Chikao spread his wings and then flapped twice before rising into the air quickly. Ino flattened herself against his back as he also sharpened his shape to fly with great speed.

Chikao suddenly stopped and began to fly in midair. "Hm? So your training?" he flew a little to the right.

Ino looked at the ground several miles down and then nodded. "Sure… If I fall down to fast.. You'll catch me… right?"

He nodded his head twice and then made a screech. Ino covered her ears quickly. "Don't do that when I'm around!" she made several hand signs and then looked at the leaves swirling toward her. She took one deep breath and then jumped off Chikao.

She carefully pulled her legs toward her and buried her face into her arms at the same time. She felt the leaves twirl toward her and then attach itself and the chakra she had enchanted into it to her back. She felt herself stop falling and instead flying. "Chikao!" she yelled toward the bird flying slightly over her. "Look! I can finally do this jutsu and fly!" she made several loops in the air and gave a smile.

Chikao extended a talon toward her and poked at her stomach. "You look like a so called fairy."

She smiled and quickly catch his talon from poking her. She reached back and then touched the wings behind her. Ino felt the leaves patched up together elegantly and several beautiful flowers were even enchanted into them. It had the shape of the wings of the butterfly. Ino smiled widely and said, "I can't believe I can finally do this jutsu! I've been planning the whole idea for a long time since… well I can't fight well on a element platform…' she flew around Chikao.

She pointed her katana behind her and toward the ground. "I'll see you down there!" Ino gently floated for several seconds before going at her fastest speed toward the ground after a mile she began to slow down and looked up.

Chikao was gently and slowly taking his time to get down. As soon as Ino placed one foot on the floor she felt the wings disappear and the chakra fall to the ground. The chakra instead made even more plants, trees, and flowers grow in its place. She smiled as the plants began to grow.

Ino looked as Chikao flew down next to her and then slowly folded his wings. She finally began to let out a breath she had been holding in and then relaxed. Sasuke was looking at the new jutsu she had just created. His teammates were also turned in Ino's direction. Ino picked up an apple that had just fallen off it's branch and then threw it at Chikao. Chikao quickly caught it and then snapped his beaks together to crush it.

Ino quickly turned her attention to two people walking in her direction. Temari and Shikamaru were both slowly making their way toward her. Temari looked at the landscape and sneered. She whipped out her fan from behind her and then quickly bought it out so that everyone could see it. She held it so that she was going to fan it out. Temari stepped in front of Shikamaru and then blew her fan as hard as she could.

Ino quickly climbed on top of Chikao and then watched as Chikao threw a wind slicer back at her jutsu, making her jutsu disappear completely. She smirked. "Perfect."

Temari made a face and then blew it again at a much faster speed. Ino made no other reaction but stared at the slice and broken plants everywhere. She gasped at the whole landscape and then stood on Chikao and forced some chakra into him. He used the chakra of hers and his combined together and then used it to heal the whole landscape. Ino raised her arms behind her head and slowly looked as a blue butterfly passed her.

Ino smirked as she heard Temari grunt and then used a lot of her chakra trying to get the whole landscape to become destroyed.

Ino jumped off of Chikao and then raised a hand in front of her. She made a fast hand sign and then saw as Temari and herself both return to the regular world.

Temari looked at herself to see herself with vines around her whole body. The vine around her right hand tightened a lot to make her release the fan she was holding. Ino smirked from afar. "You can't recognize genjutsu when you see it, Temari."

"I can. Just not yours…" she turned her head toward Sasuke. "Or his."

"Mine isn't what you would call genjutsu… it's only the trick of the mind…" Ino flicked one of her fingers and smiled. "Why did you need me? You don't enter my training grounds for nothing."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "It's not yours. I found it since I was younger and I've always trained here, but never have I seen you train here."

Ino made a face at him but then ignored what he had said. She looked at Shikamaru, eyes full of hatred. "What do you want?"

"Naruto sent me to get you. He has a new mission for you." Shikamaru stepped a few steps back.

Ino climbed behind Chikao. "Do you want to fly me there and then leave or stay here?"

"I'll fly you there," he simply said and then began to lift off into the sky. He circled around the Hokage tower twice before landing. Izumo quickly saw the hawk and then began to make rapid hand signs before Ino poked her head to the side of the hawk and waved at him.

His shoulder began to loosen as Ino jumped down. "Are you going to stay or leave, huh Chikao?" she pointed at the hawk.

Chikao raised a talon and then pointed at his stomach. "I didn't eat breakfast yet. I'll be going."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for calling you out to come!" Ino hugged the hawk and waved her hand as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ino made no motion to explain anything as she walked pass Izumo.

She walked up toward Naruto's room and then slammed the door open. Ino looked into the room and then walked inside to see Naruto sticking his head out of the window and shouting something.

Ino slammed her fist on the desk and then sat down on a chair nearby it. "Hm? Why do you need me here now?" she looked at her nails as she talked.

Naruto folded his hands and had a very serious look on his face. He held out a photo to Ino and said, "You know about the war between us and Kirigakure, along with their allies, Takigakure." Ino picked up the photo and looked at it. "I believe Kirigakure is trying to convince this man to fight with them. He's a rogue ninja."

Ino made a face at the man. 'He would be good looking if he didn't have that freaky nose.' she looked over at Naruto. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. By the way, he's a total loser for pretty girls. You should fit that category. He also gets drunk regularly. He's suspected to be in Suna right now.. If Gaara or any of the sand siblings finds a dead body… I'm going to send them a later telling them I sent you there." he scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Ino. "Change in the Kazekage's house or something." he spun around in his chair and smiled.

Ino stopped the chair and then gave him a serious look. "You better pay me double."

"Yeah.. Sure. All the other seducers are out doing missions anyway… and you're a master at it."

"Don't insult me." Ino walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

"It starts tomorrow morning!" she heard Naruto call out.

"Son of a …" she walked out of the tower and toward her house.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! oh yes... here is the second chapter! hope you enjoy it! and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own naruto.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ino walked out and then instead of going toward her house, she decided to relax. 'Hm… wonder how I'm going to dress and everything… how am I going to kill him this time?' she thought. A bowl of ramen was placed before her. Ino quickly took some chopsticks and then pulled them apart. The middle between them snapped. She slowly twirled the chopsticks into the ramen and then picked some up. She slowly placed some into her mouth and then slurp until the ends showed, that were dipped into the soup. She ate some of the noodles and looked as a team sat near her several chairs away.

Ino looked at Sasuke at the corner of her eye. "Why do we have to come here?" Karin whined.

"Because," Sasuke simply answered. "I like it here."

Ino looked slightly over at them with curiosity. She slowly made a secretive hand sign and then felt her chakra begin to slowly float in midair so that it could read their minds.

"Stop it, Ino." a voice said.

Ino quickly broke her jutsu off at the sound of Sasuke's voice. She slowly turned her face toward him to see his Sharingan. She did a heavy gulp and then returned back to her ramen noodles.

"What Sasuke?" Karin said to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away from the blonde and just replied, "Nothing."

A small blush began to creep up Ino's cheek. 'I mean.. seriously.. I can't stand looking at him without blushing…. Well.. Can't really blame myself… we did.. _Do it_..' another hot blush layered over her already existing one.

She ate the rest of her ramen and then pushed some money onto the counter and left quickly so that Sasuke or his team could see her face.

Ino made her way to her house and then opened the door. She saw a chakra signal behind her and turned around quickly to see Sasuke. His arms were on either side of her and resting on the door. Ino pushed herself onto the door to keep herself as far from him as possible.

Her face and his were dangerously close. Ino turned her head to the sides to avoid looking into his eyes and to avoid the stare he was giving her. He placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I want you to not tell anyone about that night," he said. "Understand?" Ino tried to push him away which only made him grip her chin harder.

Ino shook her head trying to get his hand away from her. "Is that a 'no'?" he said. He made a face towards her. "I'm going to say it again, You will not tell anyone." Ino nodded and then pushed him away.

He grabbed before she walked into her house and gave a hesitated thought before kissing her lips and then leaving in a flash. Ino's heartbeat began to slow down as soon as he left. 'Why do I have to have an attraction to him…' she thought as she walked up toward her room.

She looked at her calendar as she walked pass it. 'Oh… festival for the sand villagers… perfect timing..' she took a small back pack out and then neatly folded a kimono into it with some night pair of shoes and an extra ninja outfit.

Ino walked over to her bathroom and then began to let the water run. She laid onto her bed and thought over on her whole strategy. She smirked at her whole plan and then got back up the check the water. Ino took a long calming bath and then took a change of cloths.

She walked out a full hour later dressed in a spaghetti strapped tank top and some comfortable pants. Ino looked over at her backpack she had just packed and then over at her ninja tools just sitting a few feet away. 'Nah.. I don't need tools on a seducing mission… except for make up… but.. I'm naturally pretty.' she smiled at the thought and then jumped out of the window in search of some kind of relaxation activity.

Ino pulled some of the strands from her ponytail in front of her and began to play with the ends as she walked over to somewhere. To her surprise, she arrived to the meadow where Shikamaru usually lied when he wanted to calm down.

She turned around angrily. 'I'm not coming here! I'm going to go home and take extra hours of sleep then!' she stomped off and indeed took a few more hours of sleep than go wander the village in search of something to do.

…...

Ino woke up early in the morning and angrily shouted at herself. "I wanted to get more sleep.. Not get the same amount. Damn it," she said to no one in particular. She moved toward the edge of her bed and at last minute realized her sheets were tangled in her legs. She did a fast hand stand and sent the sheets flying into the air. She smiled sheepishly at what she had just happened and then began to pick them up quickly.

She stretched a bit and then made her way toward the bathroom for her morning routines. Ino stepped out of the bathroom and then stretched a bit more before putting her ninja outfit back on. Taking a glace at the sun and then sighing, Ino made her decision to leave just after eight.

"I should just make my own breakfast this time." she quickly took some fruits out and made a fast healthy salad for herself. "I'm not feeling like going into complicated cooking…" she said to herself.

She ate as slow as possible just so that she didn't have to move that much. Ino took a deep breath when she opened the door to her house, then ran out.

Ino only took several days to get to the village hidden in the sand. It was the exact night that the festival would he held. She walked over to Gaara's work place and then knocked on the door twice before feeling the door open by itself.

"Oh yes, Ino." Ino stepped into the room and placed her backpack onto the ground as she did. "You will be staying in… my house.. For a day or two.. Tell me when the mission is done. Kankuro, escort Ino to her new room."

Kankuro appeared by the door and then motioned Ino to follow him as he walked down a long set of stairs toward Ino's new room. Ino looked into her room as Kankuro opened the door for it.

"Thanks." she called as Kankuro left. Ino placed her backpack onto a chair and then headed for a long bath. She knew she deserved it. After all she was going to seduce some loser, and she had been traveling for days.

During seven at night, Ino began to get dressed in her kimono. She had it still fixed in its high ponytail though. She made herself look simple, yet beautiful at the same time. She fixed an innocent look on her face and then walked outside, sure so that no one could see that she had just came out of it.

She innocently walked around the village and saw several kids also celebrating at a restaurant. Couples took long strolls outsides in their kimonos and such what. Ino walked near the silent part of the village and quickly saw the man walked there.

Ino slowly walked toward him and pretended to bump into him. She fell down like a little girl and then heard the man say, "Watch where you're-! Hey…" his voice immediately changed its tone.

"I'm sorry!" Ino looked away from him but to make sure that the moon would hit her skin the perfect way to make it look simply glamorous.

The criminal held out his hand. "Hey listen, maybe I can repay you for it, with a drink?" a small hint of a devilish grin began to form at the edge of his lips.

Ino nodded. "Sure.." she said in a soft tone that made her seem innocent and clueless to everything he was even trying to do.

The man grabbed her hand and then made his way to a bar nearby that was almost full. For an hour, Ino and the criminal stood near the counter drinking. That is, until he grabbed her hand and then gave her a wanting kiss on the lips. Ino had no other choice but to kiss back but in disgust.

He looked around and then pulled Ino out of the bar. He pointed at a hotel. "How bout it? Me and you?" He began to slightly pull at the edge of Ino's kimono.

Ino smiled and then nodded. 'Perfect.. And I didn't even plan this! This way.. I can just kill him in private.'

He dragged the sleeve of Ino's kimono toward the hotel. He quickly placed some money onto the counter and then got a key.

As soon as they walked into the room, he slammed the door shut and then locked it. He expertly broke the kimono. Luckily for Ino, she had sewed a three small buttons in case the rope part broke off. The man whined at it. Ino giggle and then sat on his lap. She leaned in for a kiss. A centimeter away from his lips, Ino snapped his head over to the left. A loud hard sound was heard as Ino did that.

Ino stood up away from him to finally realize that the kimono were half sliding off. She pulled it back up and then held her right hand up toward the man. "Mind Crushing Jutsu," she said in a loud, clear voice. She knew exactly what was happening to the man right now. Her chakra would first attack all the nerves which would lead him to a paralyzing state. Then it would attack the brain and kill him completely. Usually when someone was killed, the brain could still think and function, but not if Ino destroys it at the same time.

Ino held her kimono close to her so that it wouldn't slip off and show her shoulders. She took a different path to Gaara's house. She knocked onto the door twice before it opened to reveal Kankuro.

Ino ignored the look he was giving and hurried inside. "Mission complete," she said. She walked over to her room and took another hot bath to take off all of the drowsiness. She got dressed back into her regular ninja cloths and was just about to leave when someone knocked on her door.

She swung it open to see the sand siblings outside. "We were thinking, would you like to join dinner with us?"

Ino shook her head. "No.. I want to get ready for the war coming up.. Oh yes, and I think you should too." she walked out of the room.

"Now why would we need to do that?" she heard Kankuro say.

Ino gave a smile and then ran out of the room. She ran out of the house and stood near the entrance of the village gates. She made some quick hand signs and bit onto her thumb. Puff of smoke appeared for a minute or two and then cleared out to reveal Chikao again.

He pointed at her lazily. "Let me guess," he said. "You want me to fly you home."

Ino nodded and then quickly felt his talon grab a hold of her backpack and then gently placed her on his back. "I'm going to be sleeping… alright?" she gently placed her backpack underneath her head and fell in a gentle sleep.

She woke up to the cry of Chikao. "Almost there." Ino saw a small grin of Chikao's face and then Chikao began to laugh.

Ino climbed near the top of his head and then began to see the gates toward the hidden leaf. "Hey, you can leave here if you want to."

"Okay. Till we see each other next time Ino." Chikao disappeared underneath Ino's feet just as she grabbed her book bag.

She made several hand signs and then quickly saw the leaves twirling toward her. Ino felt it attach to her back and then herself beginning to float in midair instead. She immediately thought of going toward the gates and then felt the wings glide her toward the direction. She held her backpack in her right hand as she swooped down and waved at Sakura.

Sakura stared at her with amazment. Ino gave a smile but made her way toward the hokage tower. She slipped in through the window and then appeared before Naruto. "Mission complete."

"Perfect," he said. "Now, another mission."

"I don't want another mission!" she stomped one of her foot.

"Haha! Too late!" Naruto childishly slammed a piece of paper onto the table and then said, "You're going with Sasuke's team to get a scroll that would kill us all if you don't find it. Only best Anbus! Receive it too. Oh yeah… I might send Gamakichi if I want you to retreat."

Ino half nodded and turned around to see Sasuke's team near the doorway. Naruto stood up and said, "Sasuke is team leader."

Ino turned around ready to slap Naruto but she felt a hand hold her back. She turned around to see Sasuke. She pulled her hand back and heard Naruto say, "Tomorrow morning! Early!"

She stomped out of the door. 'Damn him.. I deserve a vacation! But no! there had to be a war coming up… that son of a..' she muttered as she walked away.

Sasuke looked behind her as she walked.

…...

Review please! and here's the ... third chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

...

...

Ino stomped off and then looked over at a familiar house. She excitedly ran toward it and opened the door. "Hey Mom!" she quickly shouted when she noticed her mom near the stove making some tea. "Where's Daddy?" she took out a small cup and then smiled as her mother poured tea into it.

Her mother moved aside a chair and then said, "He's on another mission honey," she took a deep sip of the tea, "He just left." she walked over to the oven and then opened it to reveal a cake.

"I'm going on one tomorrow morning too." Ino walked over toward her refridgerator and then opened it to see a full, unopened box of cherry tomatoes at the bottom. She took the full box and then sat back down at the table.

Her mother took one of them away from the full box and then popped it into her mouth. "Be careful. You better listen to the leader's instructions. I don't want you getting hurt or anything." she smiled knowing fully that Ino wasn't going to hurt anyway.

"It's Sasuke," she said, and then folded her arms in front of her and placed her head gently on it, sulking.

Her mother gently patted her back motherly. "So? He's a great ninja."

Ino groaned. "You won't understand." she slowly placed a cherry tomatoe in her mouth.

Her mother eyed her closely. "It's not that serious is it?" she looked at her closely.

Ino began to fidget under her mother's stare. She really did know how to make her stare look a hundred times stronger than it really was. Of course Ino also knew how to exactly copy it, but at the same time it just wasn't natural to stare back at your own mother with such disrespect. Ino looked away. "You won't believe how serious."

Her mother placed her cup back onto the table and looked at Ino seriously. "Don't tell me…" her voice began to trail.

Ino looked away from the table and out toward the window she was sitting by. There was a sudden pregnant silence. A sudden small sound distract Ino. Her mother quickly weaved her way around and opened the oven again to reveal another small cake. "Why are you baking so much?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Shikamaru's mother and Choji's mother are both coming for dinner tonight. Their husbands are all out on a mission with your dad." she gave a gentle smile to reassure her it was okay with the topic they were previously talking about it. She held up a knife. "Want some?"

"No thanks.. I have a mission." she slowly got up and raised the box of cherry tomatoes. "Can.. I keep them?" she asked uncertainly.

Her mother laughed at her. "Of course!" her mother made a gestured with her hand as soon as Ino left out of the window.

Ino returned back to her house and then quickly began to pack her sleeping bag and tent up along with some extra cloths. She took a long bath and then took a long and fresh sleep for tomorrow's new mission.

…...

To Ino, early meant six in the morning. She grumbled something to the missions like this. She basically hated it. Why would they force her to wake up so early in the morning when they also knew that they usually arrived toward the place they needed to during the night?

She strapped her tanto on. Ino quickly swung her book bag over her shoulder and then got into her ninja outfit before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Ino ran toward the main gates and then stood there waiting for her teammates to arrive.

She had her hands on her hips and quickly sensed a chakra signal behind her. Ino jumped back against a wall and looked at who had purposely tried to sneak up on her. Sasuke stood behind her, or what was suppose to be where she was. His purple rope behind him usually had disappeared but instead there was a regular navy rope instead to hold his katana. In less than a second, she found her once again in the same akward position she had simply detest. Sasuke was once again over her. His hands was on either side of her and his face so close enough that Ino could both feel his bands almost touching her skin and his breathing.

A sudden cough interrupted them from any further contact. Ino looked slightly over Sasuke's shoulder to see Jugo making a fake cough and Suigetsu standing on a roof with his sword on his back, smirking. Karin soon arrived with a questioning look on her face. Ino pushed Sasuke back away from her. "I would appreciate it if you don't invade my personal space." she snared at him.

"I already have," he answered and then made his way toward the gates. He pointed a hand toward a direction. "Come on. Lets start with the mission."

Ino slowly followed him, but she made sure that everyone went in front of her so that she would be behind every one of them. Karin stayed back a little behind them. Karin pushed her glasses up and then turned toward Ino. "What is the relationship between you and Sasuke?" she asked suspiciously.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "He's just a childhood crush. Nothing more."

"I'll be watching you." she ran in front of her.

After almost the whole day of running, Sasuke stopped which suddenly made Suigetsu make a not-so-graceful stop with Jugo. "Camp," he said. After ten other minutes, the sky had already gotten dark and stars were already beginning to show up.

Ino sat down on her camp and held a small lump of soil in her hand. Within a few seconds, a small rose had grown in its place. She smiled happily and then placed the rose near the top of the sleeping bag.

"I forgot! I guess that means I get to sleep in your tent Sasuke!" a girly and eager voice said.

"In Suigetsu's!" Sasuke's shadow pointed toward Suigetsu's tent.

Karin pushed her glasses up. "That tent smells like dead fish!" she complained, but then ended up sleeping in Suigetsu's tent which was next to Ino's.

Sasuke's poked his head into Ino's tent. "Go to my tent. Suigetsu and Karin are going to be bickering toward each other the whole night. I suggest you take mine."

Ino tugged at the top of her sleeping bag ready to drag it across their campsite. Sasuke's hand took a hold of hers. "You can use mine." she walked slowly outside of her tent and quickly caught site of Sasuke's tent that was a navy color across the campsite.

She slowly walked into it surprised to see that the sleeping bag was already set up Ino slowly threw her book bag to the top corner of the sleeping bag and crawled into it. A sudden shadow moving caught her eye. The person opened the tent door quickly and then walked in. A panicking heart beat began to quickly begin in Ino.

Sasuke looked over at Ino and said, "Don't worry. This time we're both not drunk." he walked toward corner to get his katana and then left again. "Jugo, take first shift."

Some shuffling was heard and then Jugo sat in front of the fire in case of any sudden attacks.

Ino looked shocked at what he had just said. She turned toward her right in her sleeping bag and concentrated to sleep instead.

A sudden shake tugged her away from the dream that was just going to begin. Ino rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Sasuke. "Your turn." he walked out of the tent and then sat down by the fire. "You hunt while I guard," he said sternly.

Ino didn't say anything back to him but instead placed one of her hands on a tree and whispered, "Nature's weapons." A sudden bow and arrow fell from it. Ino smiled kindly at the tree and slowly returned the favor by giving the tree some water just in case it was running out of some.

A sudden movement caught her eye quickly. She took the arrow and quickly shot it toward the bushes, and a bunny slowly dropped dead. Ino pulled the arrow quickly from it and was just going to shoot it at another movement when Sasuke stopped her hand. "Not a lot of people are even going to eat it so I just suggest you rather go out and gather some kind of berries or fruits. You are.. Good with plants now.. Aren't you?" he said uncertainly.

Ino nodded and then walked away, ready to gather some extra food for them. A basket quickly appeared when she asked for one from a tree. She smiled and returned the favor by giving it some more water.

Ino returned their campsite a few hours later and quickly noticed Gamakichi there. She waved one of her hands at him. "Naruto wants you on the battlefield," he spoke loudly. "Need a ride?" Without any further words Sasuke's team along with him and Ino all got onto Gamakichi's back as he hopped away.

'Shit… looks like the battle is really going to begin…' Ino looked at Sasuke, who was looking away from her. She sighed. 'This is going to be rough.'

...

Here.. is the... fourth chapter! anyway... thanks for the reviews and um... yeah.. review again! ^-^ bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Naruto.**_

Across the whole entire battlefield almost the whole army of ninjas from Takigakure were there. On the battlefield near that another army stood from Kirigakure instead. Both of the countries had probably sent most of their ninjas on the battlefield just to fight.

Konoha usually just sent a fraction to make sure ninjas were still protecting the village. Ino looked up toward where Naruto would usually have been. He was there. "Where's Naruto?" she asked toward one of the Anbus.

"Suna. They got a surprised attack.. One third of our ninja were sent." a wolf masked anbu said.

Ino pulled at the edge of her mask and then took a pin out. She quickly pinned her hair up just so it didn't get in the way when she was fighting. She was stationed at the front. All the ninjas from Konoha were sperated so that some would fight Kirigakure and some would fight Takigakure. Ino was sent to fight Kirigakure.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see the familiar mask of Sasuke's. "Good luck. I'm heading over to the other battlefield." then he disappeared and appeared back on the other battlefield.

Ino turned around to look at her father who was givinga thumbs up toward her. She smiled back but of course he couldn't see it. Other ninjas surrounded her. Konoha was usually a peaceful country and they usually let the other country make the fire move in a war. Ino placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the other country. She was placed leader of the ninjas behind her and she was glad. It showed that Naruto really trusted her and that she was strong.

She heard several yells and then saw at least fifty ninjas running toward her. Ino ran out toward them and then placed her hands in front of her and said, "Mind control jutsu."

All of the ninjas bent down on one knee without hesitation. "Yes Master."

Ino smirked behind her mask and said, "Kill yourselves." All of the ninjas took some kind of weapon out and killed themselves. Ino looked at the Mizukage across the field. An angry expression was on her face. "Fire style: Dance of the internal fire." small fire began to flicker around Ino then it became bigger until it was the size of her palm. It turned a light shade of blue. "Vine whip jutsu." large vines began to grow out of the ground and wrapped itself around Ino's arms. It flicked sharply at the air.

She could easily feel her father smiling at her powers. 'Try to beat me now,' she thought. Only five ninjas ran toward her the second time. One of them throw a kunai toward her. The vine around her hand easily deflected it with a fast flick and then grew to a reasonable length so that it was long enough. It easily stabbed itself into that ninja's heart and then pulled itself back out. The blood on it began to disappear quickly. Another ninja turned around and quickly tried to kick her back. Ino turned around quickly and smirked.

One of the white blue fires separated itself from surrounding Ino and then floated toward the ninja's heart. The fire in one fast move quickly shoved itself against the spot where the heart was suppose to be. Basically, the fire was going to burn right through the ninja.

Ino easily jumped over all the other ninjas and then quickly killed them. She jumped back toward where all of the other Konoha ninjas were.

She felt Shikamaru tap her shoulder. "Get ready," he said. In one fast blur all of the ninjas ran at each other. The more advanced one blurred against the ground as they ran.

Ino jumped toward the center and then quickly grabbed a ninja by their neck. She quickly squeezed it and then quickly did a flip before punching them in the stomach.

The vine whips went their own ways and stabbed random people that were passing by as they ran.

Ino quickly met face to face with an expert water style jutsu user. She smirked behind her mask and then quickly placed her hand in front of herself. A fast knitted vine shield covered itself around Ino. It blocked out the fast attack. Ino quickly left the shield there and then began to sneak toward the ninja. She landed an expert blow on the ninja's head.

She looked behind her to see some of her friends protecting her back. Ino walked toward two chunins of the opposing country. She quickly did a fast genjutsu that allowed them both to see her real face. Ino lifted the small bottom of her mask and then got close enough to one of them to make it seem like she was going to kiss him. Instead she inserted some of her destructive chakra into his body and watched amusingly as it traveled through his body destroying everything.

One of the protectors of the Mizukage kept a close eye on her and said to the Mizukage, "That.. That girl blonde one.. She's strong.. Do you want to capture her? She's.. advanced in … a lot of things…" he said as he followed the genjutsu.

The Mizukage gave him a sneer. "I don't care! I want her dead!"

…...

Sasuke looked around and then pulled his katana out of the stomach of a ninja. 'How's Ino doing now..?' his thought was distracted by one of the Anbus trying to stab a tanto into his heart. 'Damn.. These ninjas just never stop…' he quickly punched one.

Jugo was having a pretty good time going crazy and killing all the people he could. Karin was dodging most attacks and leading them toward Suigetsu. Even when she was on battle, giving Suigetsu a hard time was always a game. Suigetsu kept trying his best to keep them from hurting from him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Karin's and Suigetsu's childish behavior. Even in a serious time like this at least Jugo got the idea, but they both had to treat this as a game.

He did several hand signs and then blew fire at a lot of unsuspecting people. He sighed. 'This is sure going to be boring…'

…...

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were all having a hard time in Suna. They ever knew that a country was actually going to attack Suna.

Kankuro stood next to Sakura. "I finally realize why Ino told me that I should get ready for the war…. She was right." he control a puppet to throw a kunai at a ninja.

"She knew?" Sakura asked surprised. She backed against a sand hill and then punched it which began to send sand everywhere. "When?"

"After she came back from her mission," Kankuro began. "Her seducing mission. She told me that I should get ready for the war.. At the time she knew there was a war going between the two sides.. But she somehow knew that it was going to start here too…"

"Come on people! Less talking and more fighting!" Lee shout toward them and then ran across the battlefield to land a kick on some ninja's stomach.

A barrage of kunais with paper bombs attached to them flew across the field. "Lee! Stop running from one side to another!" Tenten ran after him holding the scroll in her hands and throwing weapons at the same time.

Neji quickly deflected several ninjas off their feet at one time. He did a fast bow toward Kankuro and Sakura before running after his teammates.

Guy, their sensei quickly ran after them toward Lee that was actually having a fun time knock down some ninjas.

Sakura sighed loudly and then punched one ninja that made her fly back onto the sand several yards back. Temari appeared near her side and tried to avoid her punch. "You're … wanted in the hospital…"

Sakura gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry… I thought you were an enemy…"

"That's fine. I have a habit of arriving out of nowhere." Temari took her fan out and then made a fast sandstorm which lifted several ninja at a time.

Sakura pointed at it and said, "That's.. in the direction of the hospital…"

Temari gasped. "Oh right! Sorry!" she waved her fan in front of her and watched as the sandstorm disappeared. She disappeared and then appeared near some other ninja to help them out.

Sai was attacking ninja out from the sky. Unfortunately a fast attack from below knocked him off his bird. He landed swiftly and easily. Sai took his tanto out and then slashed at a ninja that was advancing from below. He then cut the hand that had wrapped itself around his ankle. He pulled at the bleeding had and revealed a ninja that had used a earth style jutsu.

Kakashi had his sharingan on and using plenty of jutsus to keep enemy ninjas far away from invading the sand village.

Gaara and Naruto both were teaming up together and protecting the borders killing almost any ninja showing that they wanted to invade.

The whole village was evacuated and the opposing country were just beginning to finally lose ninjas.

…...

Ino quickly did fast hand signs and then bit her thumb. She she pressed it to the ground and then a big puff of smoke appeared. Chikao already knew what was happening before Ino even told him. He took flight. Ino quickly jumped on his back, the vines wrapped around her arms were still whipping and stabbing random ninjas as they went.

"Get ready. I'm going to jump!" a small plant wrapped itself around Ino's waist. Ino looked behind her to see it connected to the bottom of Chikao's talons. She felt her small amulet in her pocket. 'I hope this is going to help me now…'

Without hesitation, she jumped.

As Ino fell down toward the ground, the minute her feet touched the ground, Ino's chakra flared. She held her out straight out across from each other and then concentrated hard.

Plants sprouted in a fast circle around her and then quickly killed anything in its reach. Around the battlefield the same thing happened as plants sprouted everyone due to Ino's chakra sending through it into the ground. She released the jutsu and watched as it shrank back into the ground.

Several ninjas quickly surrounded her. Ino held out her hand and quickly placed them all under her mind control. "Kill each other," she simply said.

Ino walked bravely toward the Mizukage. Several Konoha ninjas that had followed he restrained the protectors. She waved a hand away at them. The Konoha ninjas led the protectors to fight with each other somewhere else.

She smirked at the Mizukage's face. It had a unbelieved expression but at the same time anger and hate.

She got off her throne and then jumped away from Ino not even trying to make a move or anything to try to scare her away.

Ino sighed. 'What a fat coward…'

…...

Sai quickly drew a bird. He jumped onto its back and quickly took flight. 'They're retreating…' He quickly heard a shout and saw some of the villagers celebrating.

Tsunade and Sakura both ran out of the hospital and said, "Done… can we go help Konoha now?" Sakura had a eager look in her eyes and she was actually worried for her comrads.

"I'm going back to Konoha … no helping. But just leaving." Tsunade left without waiting for anyway and then just ran home.

Naruto sighed and said, "Fine.. We'll go.. But we're retreating.. Or we're going to make the other retreat. Got it?"

Sai landed besides him on top of a bird. "Need a ride? I rather you save your chakra for the battle and not running there." he gave a fake smile at them.

Sakura thought about it before sitting behind him. Their sensei waved a hand and said, "I think I'm running out of chakra…"

Sakura frowned. "Don't lie. You just want to hang out here." she rolled her eyes.

"Okay true. But I think our ninjas are doing well enough."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and felt Naruto sit behind her. "Whatever, bye!"

"Bye! Bye Gaara!" then Naruto shouted a bunch of other names that Sakura didn't recongnize at all.

'Immature.'

…...

Sasuke quickly kicked the head of a ninja and then punched another. 'This isn't much of a challenge now…. They're getting less and less..' he heard a fury of screams and then turned around. Behind him were a whole army of them. 'They have reinforcements. And I'm getting low on chakra.. One last move..' He looked over at Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo to see that they were also losing strength. 'These people really don't know a thing about now risking all of their ninja…'

"Amaterasu!" His eyes kept focus but since he came back, he didn't really get blind from them so he always had his eyesight. In case he fainted he kept his eyes on it. 'Oh shit…'

He saw several ninjas out of the corner of his eye try to run away from it but failed. Sasuke fell toward the ground from too much chakra use.

…...

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji were all surrounded. A big circle of ninjas were all around them smirking.

"When I say 'jump' you jump. No questions." Shikamaru looked at one of the ninjas.

"Got it," Everyone said back toward him.

Shikamaru thought for a minute and said, "Jump!" Everyone jumped at the same time as all the enemy ninjas crashed into each other hoping they had got them. "That's the oldest trick in the book. And yet they fell for it." he sighed. "What a bunch of idiots."

He took out a cigarette and then placed it into his mouth. Shikamaru took out Asuma's lighter and then felt someone pull the cigarette from his mouth. "Stop smoking! It's bad for you!" Ino stomped on it several times.

"Stop nagging!"

"No! If nagging is annoying you then it should make you stop smoking!" Ino wagged a finger in front of his eyes and then turned around. Even in her Anbu outfit she was still herself and that never really stopped her from nagging at her teammates. "Look at Choji! He's a little f- I mean chubby and all but at least it helps him in battles!" she then pointed at the crushed cigarette on the ground. "This doesn't help you at all! It's going to kill you I suggest you stop smoking now!" she grabbed the cigarette box and then threw it.

"The hell. Stop nagging already! We're on the battlefield!" Choji said. "You," he pointed at Shikamaru, "Stop smoking!" he pointed at Ino. "Stop nagging!"

"Fine, fine!" Ino waved her hand and then quickly spotted the Mizukage. She ran after her.

"Ino! That's dangerous!" Hinata yelled after her.

Ino made no sign of ever listening and just ran after her. She panted when she lost sight of her. A sharp pain was suddenly felt in her thigh. 'Damn… no way.. I can't die.. I'm already low on chakra…' she felt the weapon pull out and then the ninja walked away. The vines around her hands began to slowly fade.

"INO!" a voice shouted. Ino kept her eyes open a few more seconds to see Sakura. She felt Sakura try to heal her.

"Don't even try." She looked at all the enemy ninjas with hard eyes and said in a clear voice, "Mind control jutsu!"

"Yes, master." most of the ninjas kneed while some stood but said the words anyway.

Ino smiled at the success even when she was so low on chakra. "Retreat…please." the ninjas began to run toward the country as their Kages tried to stop them. She fell down into Sakura's hands exhausted from the fight and too much use of chakra.

Sakura's eyes were already beginning to water. 'She was brave…' she quickly gathered her in her arms and then punched at the ground with one hand. She ran across the battlefield to see all of their ninjas already retreating.

Naruto was holding Sasuke who was already heavy enough for him. Sakura picked up Karin from the ground. Sai was on a bird with Suigetsu and Jugo.

Naruto waved his hands at him. "How about letting us put Sasuke, Karin, and Ino on that bird, huh? How about it?"

"No time to fool around! They better get to the hospital! They might die!" Sakura said.

Sai quickly made a bird and then placed Ino and Sasuke along with Karin on it. Sakura sat by Ino and Sasuke. 'Please make it alive! You both had such a big impact on my whole life!' Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes. 'Please don't die!'

…...

_**Here people! um.. fifth chapter! Oh yes... and REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Sakura rushed to the hospital along with Naruto and Sai. Other villages would brush it off if one of their ninja died in battle, but in the Hidden leaf if someone gets hurt, they will do _anything_ to save that person.

So that's exactly what had happened. Everyone was rushed to a room. Tsunade placed a hand on each of their foreheads and announced, "They all used too much chakra. We're going to have to wait for it all to repelish. Of course, at this state it can take weeks… months even." she sat down on a chair and then rested her head on her hand.

"Tsunade!" a nurse called and then then nurse pointed at a door nearby. Tsunade rushed out of the room ready for healing. Her hands were already surrounded by a glowing green chakra.

'This isn't fair…' some tears were starting to form again in Sakura's eyes. 'This always happens to them! Even Ino is surpassing me again!' she rubbed her eyes quickly.

Ino was laying on a hospital bed with her hair down. She was still in her ninja outfit which was clean of anyone's blood. Next to her was Sasuke's bed. They had actually taken off his shirt that time but left him in his pants. There were several wounds on his chest when several ninja were actually about to hurt him. Suigetsu was next to him. His sword he usually used in battle was set aside near a small table and a big jug of water was placed there at the same time. Jugo had a peaceful look on his face. Karin was still in the cloths she was in when she was fighting.

Several more ninja walked into the room. Hinata had a hand holding her sleeve and a nervous look in her eyes. Kiba walked in holding a paw for Akamaru. Sakura quickly ran toward the dog and healed the paw as she stood up she healed a big wound on Kiba's arm. Shino didn't seemed to have any harsh cuts and the same was said for Hinata.

"Hello." Hinata waved a hand.

Sakura waved her own hand back in response and then sat down on a nearby chair to sulk at her friends that were in the hospital beds. Kiba and Shino looked at them both and then toward the people on the beds. "See ya… I have to go check up on some other people," said Kiba. Akamaru made a whimpering noise and then left with his master. Shino looked at Hinata, Sakura, the ninja on the beds and then left quietly.

Several _beeps_ were heard throughout the room. "I'm sorry," Hinata's soft voice said.

"For what?" Sakura turned her head away from Hinata and toward the window outside.

"Them." Sakura turned around to see Hinata gestured her arm toward Ino, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

Jugo moved a little in the hospital bed. Sakrua rushed toward him and said toward Hinata, "It doesn't matter.. They're going to get healthy again, eventually." her hands were surrounded by a green colored chakra. She placed it over Jugo's heart.

"Byakugan..' a small voice said. Hinata's eyes widened. "Wow.. His chakra.. Returns… fast."

"Sure does… I just wish Sasuke's and Ino's would do that too.." Sakura calmed down as she saw that Jugo had finally relaxed.

Hinata turned her eyes toward their forms and looked at them. "Sasuke's chakra is coming back faster… but Ino's… is barely any.." Hinata's voice began to break down and tears started to slowly form around the edges of her eyes.

Sakura looked over at her and then gave her a hug. "Don't worry… I'm sure they're going to be fine."

"Hey guys…" Naruto walked into the room in his regular cloths instead of his hokage cloths. Sai followed behind them fakin a smile.

Sakura gave an uncertain smile back. While Hinata helplessly blushed at the sight of Naruto. Kakashi followed them along with Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"I heard someone almost died," Neji said. His eyes were cloths and he was leaning on a wall near Jugo quietly.

Tenten threw a kunai sharply at him. He caught it easily. Instead Tenten ran toward him and punched him in the head. "It's rude to say that! You come here and then first thing you say is that? For real?" she shook her head at him disapprovingly.

Lee ran around the room twice before Tenten caught his arm to slow him down. "No running in here," she said quietly toward him.

Lee turned his head at what she was looking at and quickly saw Sakura by the window, crying. Nobody said anything as they noticed Sakura crying. Sakura wiped at her tears and gave a brave smile Ino had taught her a few months ago. "I'm sorry! Something really flew into my eyes." she rubbed at them again.

"At the same time?" Sai asked. Which also earned a hit from Tenten for no reason at all. "What was that for?"

"Your stupidity," she answered back and then punched his arm again, but this time just for the fun. Sai rubbed his arm where he knew a bruise was really beginning to form.

Neji looked around and said, "Byakugan.." he focused his eyes on Karin first. "Karin… is probably going to wake up around.. Next week or so.. Jugo might wake up.. Tomorrow or the day after that. Suigetsu is going to wake up around next week… Sasuke s going to wake up around… next week and Ino.. I can't tell.." he looked away from her form.

Hinata looked at it instead and then walked closer. "Next month." she had a sad look on her face. "It's her birthday next month… I hope she wakes up by then.."

"I'm sure she will. If she has the will of fire. The fire country," Naruto said. His voice was confident.

Sakura thought back toward when Ino wanted to show her Ino's new jutsu.

_**Flashback**_

_Ino happily made fast hand signs. A fire began to glow from her heart and then it floated away from her heart. It began to split itself into several pieces and it began to float around her. _

"_Haha…" she pointed at a dummy and Sakura watched as one of the fires floating around her removed itself and then at high speed burnt itself into the dummy. A big circular hole was seen from Sakura's point of view. _

_Another fire replaced itself in the other one's previous spot. Ino happily clapped her hands. "Isn't it amazing? I created it myself!" _

_Sakura smiled at Ino. "It's is amazing! Wow…. Too bad I don't have fire element chakra…" her sentence began to trail off as she placed a finger under her chin._

"_I'm going to teach you it anyway! The best part is that you don't need fire element chakra!" Ino made the hand signs again in slow motion._

_Sakura copied it and then waited for something to happen. _

_Ino frowned. "To be honest. Anyone can do this. Well, not everyone. Just people from this village. Special people… I guess you don't have that will yet.. Train on that," she said and then held her hands out in an open hug. _

"_What do you mean will?" _

_Ino laughed. "You'll find out soon enough! Really you will! And then we'll both give it another try to that jutsu! I want you to learn it.. I want everyone to! It will be like a village jutsu!" she spun around quickly. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"She does.. I've seen her… she really does have the will," Sakura said.

Shikamaru and Choji both walked into the room. "Sorry about being late… Choji was hungry.. And I needed to check on things," said Shikamaru.

"It's okay!" Lee did a fast salute and then gestured them happily in.

Neji turned around and said, "I have to go.. I have training to do." he walked out of the door. Tenten followed after Neji.

Naruto looked at everyone in the room and said in a happy cheerful voice, "Who wants to go out for ramen?"

Sakura shook her head. "I want to wait for them to wake up…"

"I want to be first to see them wake up!" Lee raised one of his hands and then eyed each of them quickly.

Choji chewed the chips in his mouth and then swallowed them quickly. "I want to wait for Ino. Shikamaru wants to too," he answered quickly. Shikamaru made no motion to object at all.

Sai walked away quietly toward the Anbu headquarters without any further words. Naruto turned toward Hinata and said, "Hinata, do you want to go out for some ramen? Nobody else would go.. And I don't want to go alone."

Hinata blush. Naruto hadn't realize he had just asked her out on a date like that. "Sure…"

"Alright!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and happily dragged her outside.

Sakura smiled. 'Maybe… just maybe they'll finally get a chance together…' the door opened even further to reveal the sand siblings.

"Hello. We wanted to check if some of the ninjas here were in good condition," Gaara said. He looked toward Ino. He took some steps toward her and then brushed her bangs away from her face carefully. "Hm..? What happened to them?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "Battle…"

"Too much chakra?" Gaara looked down at Ino's face. Kankuro made a face as he bent over the bed to see Karin's face.

Temari gave a fast peck on Shikamaru's lips. He kissed back without hesitation. Kankuro made a face with Shikamaru's action. Gaara swung some sand at him and then said, "Don't kiss my sister in front of me."

Shikamaru pulled away lazily and then laid back on a chair. He looked at Ino's face and then grabbed one of her hands. Shikamaru gently placed her hand on his cheek and quickly took a fast nap.

"Aw… isn't Shikamaru just so cute like that!" Temari chooed at Shikamaru.

Everyone stared at her action. Kankuro pointed a finger at her and said, "Where's my sister?" he quickly got behind her and then took a hold of her hands.

"You dumb ass. It's me." Temari rolled her eyes and then felt his hands on her. She quickly slapped the back of Kankuro's head.

Sakura looked at them. 'Ino was like a sister toward me… Naruto.. Well he's beginning to get busy with becoming the hokage..' Sakura moved toward Jugo when his band moved. 'Everyone is becoming independent..'

She sighed. 'What am I going to do now….' she shook her head and then walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara's cold voice said.

Sakura took off her gloves and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "To help the other patients. I can't stay here forever."

"You want to stay and see them wake up like the rest of us." Gaara turned away from the door and focused on the people in front of him.

…..THE NEXT DAY…...

Jugo opened his eyes and then sat straight up. Sakura ran into the room still fumbling with the gloves on her hands. "Are you alright?" she asked and then placed a hand over a wound that had opened again.

"I'm fine." he held out his hand and then looked around the room. His teammates and a girl named Ino was all on a hospital bed near them. He pointed at Suigetsu and said, "What happened to them?"

"They.. were injured during the war.. They won't really wake up in a few… weeks.. Or so?" Sakura spilled some water into Suigetsu's mouth. She felt him slightly swallow. "Just.. Calm down or so.. Do you want a tour of the village in the mean time?"

Jugo laid back onto the bed. "I rather wait for them to wake back up," he said in a soft voice.

…...

_**I hope you like the sixth chapter! I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed! I'm so glad! This is my most successful story of all of my own! Though.. I was expecting some for wheelchair too.. that's off topic! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were all walking around the village to nowhere. They didn't say anything toward each other at all. Sasuke looked at them before saying, "Want to go to my.. old manor or would you rather go back to the hospital?"

"Manor," Karin and Suigetsu said at the same time. Jugo was running his fingers over a small blue bird's feathers gentally.

Sasuke shrugged at them all before walking toward his old manor. He sighed. It was already September and it was about time that Ino had woken up. He had been waiting for it for a while now. He pulled at the collar of shirt he was wearing. "Come on." he opened the old manor he had and looked inside. After he had woken up, his whole team went back toward his house to clean it all up of its dust.

They had praised his team when they had all woken up but they said that the whole village was going to throw a big festival just as Ino had finally woken up. Slowly walking toward his room, he opened the door and then laid down on the bed he had usually slept in before he had ran away in seek of power. The bed had different sheets and blankets.

The rest of his team lived in the manor for the time since they had never even lived in the Leaf Village in the first place.

He looked at the small photos on the bedside and then turned away from them. Instead he stood up and began to walk out of his room. "Sasuke?" Karin's voice began.

"I'm going to go take a stroll or something. Stay in the manor." he pulled at his katana behind his back and placed it near the door of his room. Sasuke looked at everyone outside that was slightly looking at him and then jumped up on top of one of the house's roof.

He ran swiftly toward the hospital and entered one of the rooms through the windows without anyone noticing at all. Sasuke looked around the room to see the patient there sleeping. Taking a few steps, he opened the door and walked out of it.

Several nurses looked at him with a close eye as he walked around the hospital. Just as he rounded a corner, a hand reached out to grab his sleeve quickly. "What?" he said toward the ninja.

"What are you doing here? You're out of the hospital already!" Sakura gave him a face. "You're going to crowd the hospital! We still have injured people and we're going to get more!" she threw her hands up into the air.

"I'm here to visit someone," Sasuke said and then looked away from her as she gave him another smile.

Sakura gave a cheeky smile toward him. "Who's this other person, huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows curiously but already knowing who it was.

"Someone. You should already know." he felt the hold on his sleeve loosen which gave him the advantage to slowly slip away. He turned around and slowly stalked off into another direction, Ino's room. "I'll see you later," he said as he waved a hand behind him without looking back.

Sakura smiled. 'I wonder.. When are Ino and Sasuke finally going to start dating.. It's so obvious to see that they are perfect for each other.. Look at Sasuke.. His feelings for her are finally beginning to show!' she secretly clapped in her mind happily and then slowly and happily walked away.

Sasuke slowly opened the door as quietly as he could. The door had no intention of squeaking and slid open quietly and smoothly. He stepped into the room and looked at Ino on the bed. The room used to have four other people sleeping on the beds, they had woken up and it was really the time that Ino woken up too.

His feet made almost no noises as he walked across the room to Ino lying on her bed sleeping soundly and recovering the best she ever could. He took a few steps toward her before stopping and then closing the door. Sasuke took some steps toward her again and then took a look at her face.

It was how it always looked. The same exact expression since a month ago. She hadn't move an inch since he had last saw her. He thought for a minute before leaning down toward her a giving her a hesitated kiss. Sasuke lifted his head back up and studied her face again. Still nothing.

He began to take steps back toward the door. Sasuke heard a sharp gasp and he turned around. In his amazement, Ino was awake. Weak, but awake. She had a hand on her heart and panting deeply.

The door was slammed down and a huddle of nurses ran into the room all holding equipment. Sasuke all gave them a look of disbelief. 'These people will never understand me. I'm not allowed to use chakra.. But..' he quietly and quickly took one step and then jumped onto the roof. He took a few steps before sitting down on a spot and then looking at the villagers below him walk around.

"Hi," a simple voice said. There was some shuffling but no one sat down.

Sasuke rested his head on his hand and said, "What do you want?"

"Uh." the person was taken back. Taken a step back, the person sat down on the floor looking away from him but rather at the Hokage Tower. "I know how you feel…"

"You don't, Hinata." another uneasy shuffle came. He had quickly recognized her even without turning around. The sun was already setting. He stood up and then jumped onto another roof before saying, "Bye."

Hinata looked at him with worried eyes before returning to the Hokage Tower. She took a few steps toward Naruto's room. She slightly opened the door to see Naruto sleeping on all of the paperwork that was scattered across his whole table. Hinata knocked on the door twice. "Um.. Ino has awoken." at the name of Ino, Naruto quickly looked up full of energy.

"Tomorrow, we shall have a celebration! And no paperwork!" he threw some random pieces of paper into the air and then spun around in his chair happily. "Tomorrow night.. It's already a festival.. Screw it! We'll make the freakin festival three days!" he pointed a finger toward Hinata and said, "Tell everyone that!… and we'll let Sasuke and Ino handle themselves." a cheeky grin on his face along with a sly sparkle in his eyes.

Hinata jumped out of the window to bump into Shino and Kiba quickly. "Festival tomorrow. It's going to last three days instead of two like usual. Pass it on to everyone."

They both nodded and ran off into the darkness of the night.

Sasuke had already heard about it. Like any other ninja he could already hear things that were just passed down to another in a fast chain. He walked into his manor and looked around. Suigetsu had obviously trashed his whole entire kitchen and was at the moment laying on the ground as a puddle as Karin tried to kill him.

He rolled his eyes and made his way to his bedroom once again. "Sasuke! Don't you want to eat first? I made it for you!"

"If you made it, it's probably not edible," he said which made Suigetsu snicker loudly. A loud punch was soon heard after the snicker. He sighed and entered his bed room. He took a fast shower and then walked toward his bed just as he was done. 'I hope Ino didn't remember anything…'

He slipped under the blankets and soon fell into a small sleep.

…...

Ino woke up fast. She sat up quick in her bed ready to leave. She pulled the blanket off her and first set her feet onto the cold floor. The door opened quicky to reveal Sakura. "Did you see Sasuke in here yesterday?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

Ino shook her head weakly and then sat back onto the bed as Sakura walked closer to her to check if she was okay for the day. Sakura pressed her hand enchanted by healing chakra onto her back. "Okay you're fine. Don't use any chakra and no training at all." a smile was on her face. "A festival is today. I suggest you get something to wear for tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." she slid off of the bed and walked out of the door. She was already dressed but at the same time she wanted to get out of the cloths. Ino made her way toward her house and walked into it. She took a fast shower and then changed into a sundress with some sandles. She fixed her hair up in its usual high ponytail and then walked out of the door confidently.

She was halfway toward a park in Konoha before feeling her head spin around wildly. Ino held out her hand to catch something but instead felt nothing. She closed her eyes preparing for the fall. A strong arm wrapped itself around her to hold her still. Ino's eyes snapped open.

She always remembered that grip, the strength, and definitely the protective feeling when she was always in it. For a split second she felt the feeling of wanting to lean back and stay in his arms. But she didn't, she instead leaned away from it and gripped a hand on the arm around her waist. She dug her nails into it slightly and felt it loosen. "Hi," she said as she jumped back against a tree. Some of her hair on her ponytail were scattered on her neck and shoulders hoping that it would at least cover some of her skin.

"Hello," Sasuke said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. He was wearing a simple navy t-shirt and some simple pants.

Ino turned away from him and then sat down on a bench nearby. She brushed some of the hair on her shoulders back and said, "What do you want?" she ran her right hand over her left arm. She felt Sasuke sit down next to her.

"Nothing," he said. He hesitated before saying, "Listen, there's a fesival tonight.. I was wondering if you would want to go with me. So do you want to?"

Ino was taken back at first. A smirk was on her face. "Sasuke Uchiha is asking me out on a date?" she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Sure, I'll go." she pressed a finger toward her lips. "But don't tell anyone okay? Just say I'm a regular date."

She stood up slowly and walked away from Sasuke. "I better go shopping for a kimono. I want to look my best now don't I? Do you.. want to come?"

"I have nothing to do. Fine." a small smile playing at his lips.

Ino smirked behind his back. "Perfect you get to hold my bags. And you can't refuse out of this offer." she ran ahead of him toward the stores near main street. 'I can't wait for tonight…'

…...

Ino eventually found what she needed. A beautiful dark purple kimono with small pink rose petals falling toward the bottom of it. On each of the sleeves was a single pink rose with its thorns uncut. She placed it neatly onto her bed and smiled at it once again.

Sasuke was downstairs still trying to catch his breath. Never in his life has he ever gotten such a terrible headache. Not only that but it was just from _shopping_. He rubbed his temples. 'It can't get any more painful than this…' he walked toward a cabinet and took out a glass, filled it up with water, and then sat back down on his previous seat. He took a long drink of the water.

"Thanks for helping!" Ino walked down the stairs to see groups of bags scattered all over the floor.

Sasuke waved his hand. "It was nothing." he rubbed his temples again and in a few seconds felt a cool but warm at the same time, chakra near his head. He leaned his head back toward it to see Ino's hand reached out healing him. "You were told not to use chakra," he said sternly.

"They know they should never trust me. I almost never listen to them when they tell me to do something." she stuck out her tongue and then planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Now get out! I have to get ready! It's five already. I need an whole hour. You get ready too!" she gave a smile toward him and then pushed him out of the door.

As soon as Ino slammed the door in his face she ran up the stairs toward the bathroom and twisted the knob for some hot water. She washed her hair and quickly got dressed in her kimono. Twenty minutes had just passed out of all of that.

"Hair up or hair down?" she asked herself and then pulled at a strand of hair. "Hair down.. I guess." she released her hair from the hand that was just holding it up trying to mimick a ponytail. She pulled at the sash around her waist/kimono. Ino slowly applied a soft blue eye shadow on and smiled at herself. 'I never need any other make up then that… I have such a natural beauty…' she thought trying to flatter herself. A small giggle escaped her lips and she looked at the clock. 'It's… already time?'

She heard the doorbell ring. Ino quickly put her earrings on and then slipped into some small slippers to feel a small numbness already growing in her body. Ino quickly opened the door to see Sasuke already dressed up. A navy kimono. **(KIMONO) **Ino brushed some of her hair over her shoulder and whispered, "Hi."

Sasuke smirked at her shyness. "What happened to the girl that would speak anything that comes to her mind?" the door closed behind her. He planted a peck on Ino's left cheek before grabbing her hand and saying, "Shikamaru is back from his mission with Temari and it's his birthday today. Do you want to go visit him?" a slight frown on his face.

Ino pushed some of her hair way behind her and shook her head. "No thanks. I rather he spend time with Temari…" she smiled at Sasuke. "Why don't we go to the park instead?" she began to walk toward the park nearby. "Where is your team?"

"Somewhere near the main street bonding," he answered. Sasuke sat down on a bench in the park they had just arrived to. Ino slowly placed her leg at the edge of the bench and slowly leaned her head onto Sasuke's lap slowly. "Hm?"

Ino closed her eyes and then smiled as he slowly raked a hand through her hair. She cuddled in closer toward him. After ten minutes she stood up as Sasuke leaned forward trying to stand up. Sasuke led her away toward a river.

Ino looked at his dark eyes as Sasuke looked back at her sky blue ones. They both quickly fell a magnetic pull toward each other. Ino slowly tiptoed and felt Sasuke lean down to plant a kiss on her lips. The small peck grew into a long passionate kiss after a few seconds.

"Look at that… who knew Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha would ever share a passionate kiss like that…" a voice said. Ino and Sasuke both pulled away from each other to see who had spoken that sentence. No one was there. Instead the Anbu team had disappeared and reappeared behind Ino and some near Sasuke. "Haha.. This makes my work so easy. I usually get to handle the weak ones.." a male voice said.

He had two hands on Ino's arms that were twisted around so that she won't be able to move. Ino struggled but she quickly felt the tireness that was beginning to form inside of her. She didn't try to struggle as much but instead felt someone push her arms together which made her push her chest up away from him. He laughed evilly. The Anbu man pulled at the collar of Ino's kimono lower which made Ino whimper. "See? She's completely pathetic." Sasuke struggled but he was already feeling the pain in his eyes and already his legs and arms. He needed rest, now.

"Get out you intruders," a voice quickly said. The Anbu behind Ino quickly planted a kiss on Ino's long neck and was at the time of just baring the small fangs on his teeth when Hana had appeared. The Anbu was from a bloodline that had extraordinary longer teeth then regular people and were usually strong fighters. "You don't belong here." Hana and her dog quickly made an attack along with several Anbus that she had brought along with her.

Several attacks were thrown at each other quickly without much thought on what either sides of the ninjas were really doing. Ino and Sasuke ran for a while before Ino felt a burning sensation go through her body and she knew she had reached her limit. Sasuke slowly wrapped an arm under her legs and then carried her toward her house as he jumped on roofs.

Sasuke placed Ino down just as he had reached her house. Ino looked around and then closed the small opening that was beginning to show her cleavage. "I'm sorry.. I'm not really used to being so… useless.." her kimono slipped off slightly at her shoulders. "Come in.." she gestured him into her house as she ran up the stairs toward her room.

Sasuke looked at the door he entered and then followed into her room a few minutes later to see that she was already in the bathroom taking a long bath.

…...

Here people! I've been really busy and I'm sorry about not updating.. .well... not as fast as I usually do anyway! I hope you enjoy this one. Read and Review! Thank You!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino walked out of the bathroom quickly in a thin tank top and some shorts that would have made it comfortable in her bed. She looked over at her bed to see Sasuke in it already. His own kimono was laying on a chair nearby. He had two hands behind his head and it looked like he was already sleeping. Luckily he was also wearing some sweats and a navy t-shirt with the Uchiha sign on it.

'Hm… should I wake him up…? .. He'll get angry at me… oh.. whatever..' she slipped into her bed next to him but she faced in the opposite direction.

Falling asleep for her was no trouble at all after the long day.

…...

"Happy birthday, Ino," someone said and then a munching sound after it.

Ino sat up to see Choji near her window eating chips in the morning. "Really? It's early in the morning.. It's like.. Seven!"

"Hm? What a drag.. I should be in bed." Shikamaru appeared near her window with his hands in his pockets.

"What a moron," Ino muttered.

"Happy birthday Ino!" several more cheerful voices shouted at her. Ino turned her head toward the window once more to see Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

They all peaked into her window. "Hm.. Same Ino." came a voice from behind Ino. Ino turned around to see Sasuke without a t-shirt on.

She pointed a finger at him. "Didn't you.. Sleep.. With your t-shirt on?"

"Took it off in the middle of the night." he had two hands behind his head. He looked over at the people near her window and said, "So..who has a mission? Me or her?"

There were footsteps downstairs and then some shadow clones of Naruto came running up toward Ino's room. One of them pulled the blanket off of Ino and Sasuke in one pull and then pointed at Ino. "Where's her pants?" it was like they were there just to check what was up with the two of them.

Ino's hand extended quickly. It got a hard grip on the shadow clone. She quickly dug her claws painfully into the clone's arm. "Ow," it said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She swung her legs to the side of her bed. Kiba gave them a grin and pointed two fingers at them. "So? What's the relationship between you two?"

Ino looked over at Sasuke who was still calmly laying there on her bed with a relaxed expression on her face. Sasuke looked over at Ino's face and said, "Um.. I can guess you can say.. we're a couple.. lovers?"

Sasuke had a small smirk on his lips as he looked at Ino and said it. Kiba looked at them weirdly. "How do I know you people aren't just messing with me?"

Ino ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "What the fuck do you want me to do?" she laid back onto her bed and looked over at Sasuke who was looking at her face.

"Fuck each other!" Kiba shouted. Ino was already ready to kill him. She had a hand around a dagger that she hid near the bed she always slept in.

Sakura pushed him off of the building and watched with amusment as he fell down a few yards. Kiba jumped back up and made a childish face at Sakura. Sakura held out a hand and said, "How about just a plain kiss?" a smirk was also on her face.

Everyone agreeded and then looked over at Ino and Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes. "Do I seriously have to? I just woke up and all." she ran another hand through her hair slowly and then made a lazy face at everyone.

She turned her head lazy around to already see Sasuke's face close toward her's. "That was quick." Ino looked over at his lips and gave him a small peck and then pulled away from him. Sasuke pulled her toward him and gave her a slow passionate kiss.

When Sasuke pulled away Ino could see the teasing look in his eyes at her. She really wanted to punch him for being a jerk right there. Sakura smirked widely at them. "See guys? I said a plain kiss. No one told them to go all passionate and crappy. Sheesh."

Ino smirked. "You're just jealous I have such a hot lover….."

Sakura turned dangerously toward her but then the angry filled eyes were quickly replaced by teasing ones. "You're right. But you have to admit that I have had a boyfriend longer than you have." Kiba jumped into the room, interrupting the conversation the two were just having.

"So Sasuke, how's Ino in bed?" he raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and gave a flirty smile toward Ino.

Sasuke held up a finger. "First of all don't smile at my girlfriend, and second of all… I'm not telling you." a smirk was already on his face, not telling and a mysterious glint in his eye.

Ino slapped her right hand hardly at Sasuke's stomach. "Shut up. Don't even mention it."

Sasuke held a hand over his stomach and then grabbed the t-shirt nearby on a chair in the room.

Kiba looked at them. "Like.. Rough and all.. Or like soft, sweet, and all teasing..?" a curious look in his eyes.

She pointed a finger at Sasuke. "If you answer or speak of a word on that, I am certain to kill you." everyone felt the murderous aura that came from her and then they backed away.

"Psh. I won't tell."

Ino nodded uncertainly at him and then pointed at all of her friends at the window. "Could you people please go away? I need my beauty sleep. And I'm tired."

"From sex." she heard snickers after that. Ino's hand got a grab on the dagger and she sharply threw it at Kiba's direction. He heard him give a small yelp and then his footsteps running away, along with all of her friends.

"I swear that kid is going to die so badly by my hand.." she turned her body toward Sasuke.

Ino pulled her mouth towards Sasuke to feel his lips on her own. For several minutes they were kissing until they both heard some footsteps by Ino's window again.

"Hm? Sasuke." Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin all stood near the window.

Karin's gasp was heard clearly. "Sasuke! You were with Ino all of yesterday! I was waiting for you back at your manor."

"Shut up Karin," Suigetsu said, "Anyway. She's faking it. Man, she's over you. She's into me!" he thumped a fist to his chest and gave Sasuke a sharkish smile.

Jugo waved at the pair on the bed. "Hello."

Ino waved a hand back and looked over at Karin and Suigetsu as they disappeared fighting in the distance.

"I.. better stop them.. Before anyone dies.." Jugo said and then jumped off toward his other teammates in the distance.

The bed moved a little and then Sasuke stood up. "I better go…. Bond," he made quote signs with his fingers. "with my team. I'll see you later.." he gave her a fast kiss on her lips and then walked out of her house quickly.

Ino concentrated hard on Sasuke's face and then thought, "I want you to meet me at my house.. In… four hours! I have to make you meet someone. I hope you'll be there.' she looked out of the window to see Sasuke already standing there.

"Meet who?" he asked.

She gave him a sweet smile and then tiptoed so that she was close to his ear. "My father," she said.

When she moved back, even Sasuke's face was paler than usual. "No way. Inoichi could be the one of the top five Anbus if he wants to, and he would kill me."

Ino gave Sasuke a peck on his lips. "Sasuke's not scared of my father. Is he?"

"Fine. I'll go." he rolled his eyes. "You owe me big time. I should be out training or something."

"You're not allowed to train."

"So? It's what my team calls bonding," he said and then disappeared off into the distance.

Ino walked out of her door to immediately see Choji and Shikamaru down at her kitchen.

"What the hell?"

Shikamaru raised a hand and then lit a cigarette quickly. He removed it from his lips and said, "Really. I just came to see you, but Choji said you were busy with Sasuke and that we should really leave you alone." he placed the cigarette back toward his lips and took a long puff out of it.

Ino quickly grabbed it and then dumped it into the sink to quickly extinguish the fire off of the tip. "How many times have I told you to never smoke in here? Or out in the world? It's bad for you and you can die!" she threw the rest of the cigarette toward a garbage can nearby.

"I have medical ninjas to help me come back to life." he said with a smirk on his face.

Choji next to them inched further away from both of them as Ino stared at Shikamaru dangerously. "Well I'm not helping you! It's wrong to try to revive the dead. And you have to kill someone else.. And all. Not feeling like it." she rolled her eyes. "You stupid Anbu."

The chair that Shikamaru was sitting on inched back on it's back legs to avoid the glare Ino was giving Shikamaru. "Well… anyway. I was going to tell you that for the next two hours. Ino-shika-cho is going to be having a celebration with Ino-shika-cho."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Is my daddy coming here or do I have to go to him?"

Shikamaru sighed and then took out a pack of cigarettes. Ino grabbed the whole packed and concentrated most of her fire chakra into her right hand. The fire quickly burnt the whole pack of cigarettes up.

"Sheesh. Crazy, nagging, women. We're going to them. They were the one with the whole idea. We're just going to follow with the idea. Got it? Now let's get moving." he stood up and avoided the fist ready to punch him.

Choji stood up at the same time Ino began to walk. He took out a bag of chips and then was ready to pop it open when Ino placed a hand on the bag of chips and said, "Choji, it's wrong to bring food to a celebration when someone else is treating you. It's like you don't want to each the food they are going to give and they're the one treating us. You should put that away." she moved her hand away and then walked toward the door where Shikamaru was standing.

Ino waved her hand toward the door after everyone was on the other side of the door. They looked at her as the door closed. "Cool, how did you do that?"

A ball of water moved from under the door and then slipped toward Ino. "That's how," Ino said.

She smiled and then jumped onto the roof of a house. "You coming?" she questioned and then ran off toward the south, where Inoichi's house was located. Along with Shikaku's and Choza's.

Ino ran faster than the other two being because she would have to run for her damn life if she was caught killing/seducing a man in another village. At the beginning she was caught at least three times. She had to be at least in three village's bingo book. Ino landed swiftly onto the ground without making much of a sound. The door opened before Ino could even knock on it. Choji and Shikamaru landed next to Ino.

"Come in, kids." Inoichi gestured them into his house calmly, slowly, and happily. "As you kids can see right now. We have decided, all of us, that we all really want to know who you people are dating." a smirk was on his face.

"So? Would you like to tell us?"

The three of them gulped at the same time. Shikaku took a long drink from a beer bottle. "So Shikamaru, you… are the most.. Mature," he said it with clear sarcasm. "Who.. Are you dating? Your mom gave me a while freakin lecture on why she wants her lazy grandchildren."

"Temari," Shikamaru said.

Shikaku looked over at his son. "That.. Sand girl? Damn Shikamaru, it would have been better if you were just with Ino."

Inoichi looked over at Ino. "So? Who's your new boyfriend? There's a new rumor you guys were together for a while now."

"Well not a while and all. You'll meet him later and all. Just don't try to kill him. Promise?" Ino made her cutest face she could at her father.

"Eh… fine. He better be worth it," Inoichi said.

"Thank you!" Ino gave her father a big hug and then looked over at Choji with dangerous eyes.

Choza quickly noticed Ino's glace and then he looked over at Ino. "So? Choji! Who's your new girlfriend? A chef this time? Baker?" a wide smile was on his face as he said it.

Choji looked away from his father. "Really…. I don't have one yet."

Choza gave a resuring hand on Choji's shoulder. "Tell your mother that. They were the one that were all telling us to have this decision."

Inoichi poked his head into the father-son talk. "Really, since that this is over, we'll be able to get on with the celebration." Inoichi held out a hand. "Rented a small part of a fancy restaurant. We're going to have a blast for two whole hours."

Ino nodded slowly and then followed her father as they whole Ino-Shika-Cho generations walked over to one of the restuarants on main street and entered.

Ino walked in to see some of her friends sitting near but then her father steered her toward a different direction and then opened one of the doors. "Here we are." they sat down on several chairs and then chatted for two hours while their kids sat there thinking.

After two hours, Inoichi and Ino both made their way toward their home. Ino stopped Inoichi at the door. Sasuke was walking toward them in his ninja cloths. She pointed at Sasuke as he stood next to her. "Daddy this is my boyfriend, Sasuke."

She watched at her father's face hoping maybe he would let her date him. Sasuke bent down toward Ino and gave her a fast but full of feeling kiss.

…...

gosh.. I updated twice today and my hand hurts! I've been working my butt nonstop! Like seriously nonstop! Here's.. the.. I think... eighth chapter.. Not really any action and all.. I have a big scene in my bed...Sasuke and Ino's relationship.. fat, huge things.. and them like um.. yeah.. things get steamy and all.. anyway.. READ AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR PEOPLE THAT REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! Hope you guys enjoy this one.. and um.

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own naruto!**_

Inoichi's eyes followed Sasuke's lips closely as they trailed over at Ino's neck. His eye twitched when it planted one on her neck. Ino's mother appeared over at the door with a sad look in her eyes but a smile on her face. "Don't over react to this Inoichi," she said and then returned back inside when she heard the oven ring.

Inoichi took a deep breath a put a smile on his face. "How about we go have a little man-and-man talk?"

Ino's eyes widened at the sentence. "The last time you said," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "You and Shikamaru had a fight!"

"Now Honey, the only reason why he won was because he was smart. If he didn't have that he would have lost."

"But-!" a hand covered her mouth from speaking.

"And that was the only reason," her father said.

Ino pushed her father's hand and said, "Fine then, hypothetically you and Sasuke had a fight." her father nodded. "If I don't get Sasuke back in one piece and if he's not alive, I'm never talking to you ever again!" she turned around so that he looked at her ponytail.

"Princess," her father began. Ino stomped her feet childishly.

"And if you, Sasuke." she looked over at Sasuke, "Come back to me and my father is dead," her hands formed a fist and she held it up toward his face, "I will kill you!"

Sasuke looked over at her. "How is that even fair?" he pointed at Inoichi. "Hypothetically if I kill him, you're going to kill me, but if he kills me you're just not going to talk to him?"

Ino shook her head. "Actually no, because getting killed by your lover, is pretty bad. Sure you'll be dead when I'm done with you but you won't really have feelings after that now will you?" she smirked at her father. "But if Daddy kills Sasuke he would basically go through hell when I don't talk to him. He'll go through a whole depressed stage."

She waved her right hand toward them and shouted behind her, "Tata! I'll see you guys later!" the door swung open and her mother gave Ino a hug.

"We'll wait here while the boys settle things their own style," her mother said as she cupped her hands around a cool-downed pot of tea. She stood up to expertly grab two cups and set them in front of the two. "They will probably sit there now in silence after what you said." she winked over at her daughter.

The window had a tray of cookies over at it. She picked up the tray and placed it onto the table. Nearby were small plastic bags. "I'm giving some over to the kids in the Academy. They are such adorable children!" Ino's mother took a plastic bag and then placed several cookies in a bag.

Ino took the teapot and then slowly dipped it forward toward the cup. Streams of tea slowly poured toward the cup. "Really mother. Must you say that in front of me?"

"What? They are rather sweet." her mother looked out of the window.

Ino sighed loudly. "CHIDORI!" She stood up and then ran out of the house quickly to see Sasuke in midair, his left hand surrounded by lightning.

"Holy shit," she said and then looked over at her father just a few feet away making hand seals.

Ino entered the house again. "Mommy… how long does these battles usually last for?" she crossed her arms over her and then placed her head in it.

Her mother walked toward the refrigerator and took something out before closing it and said, "At least a hour, Sweetheart." Ino's mother placed a small cup of pudding in front of Ino. "Eat up, or would you prefer something else?"

'Well… too bad for Sasuke.. Well maybe.. If he has his sharigan on.. He'll see Daddy's chakra traveling toward him trying to capture his mind or something…" she took the pudding into her hand and then grabbed the spoon her mother just placed next to it. "No, this is perfectly fine." she dipped a spoon into it.

"Oh child, it's not like your father would really kill Sasuke. You did… threaten him right?" Ino nodded. "He won't try to kill Sasuke…"

The door slammed open. Inoichi entered with Sasuke thrown over one shoulder. "Reckless little boy." he threw Sasuke toward a chair. "Don't worry about him. He's just.. in like.. mind sleep or something. I put his mind to sleep so that it wouldn't really wake up in a hour or so."

Ino looked up toward her father with sad eyes. "Isn't that called coma?" she placed a spoonful of pudding into her mouth and then closed her mouth over the spoon.

"Coma is when the brain is swelling so much that it's putting the body into sleep so that it can heal. I just put the brain to sleep, not injure him." he held up a cup and then took a deep drink from it.

"Are you sure about that?" Ino ate another spoonful.

Sasuke moved a little and then quickly woke up. "Did I miss something?" since he was sitting/laying next to Ino, she was shocked.

"Holy shit.." she slid her chair a little to the right. She shook Sasuke up and then looked over at Inoichi as Sasuke was putting his katana back into place behind him. "So…. Did he pass? Are we allowed to see each other?"

Inoichi nodded. "If Sasuke takes good care of you. If he doesn't, you can always run home back to your daddy." he had his arms out stretched ready for a hug.

Ino stepped into his arms for a minute or two to give him a hug and then gave a kiss to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around Ino who snuggle in closer toward him.

"My little girl is growing up.." Inoichi wiped at a small tear forming at his right eye.

A hand rested on Inoichi's shoulder and a voice said, "Really Inoichi. Ino was growing up a long time ago." she looked over at Inoichi and planted a small peck on his cheek before returning into the house.

…...

Ino woke up early at sunrise and then looked out of the window. 'Are you fuckin' serious? It's..' she looked over at the clock near her. 'six in the morning! I don't wanna wake up!' she threw the blanket over her head to find out that she couldn't really fall asleep due to the fact that there was a white dog barking outside.

She pulled the front of the window up and then poked her head outside. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" she slammed the window shut at last minute before Akamaru's tongue was pressed against the other side of the window. 'Ew….'

Ino waved a hand at the drool and watched as it evaporated. 'Really.. Kiba's such a moron…' she pulled a robe on and then made her way toward the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then began to put her ninja cloths on. Ino tied her hair back into its high ponytail and then looked at herself in the mirror. 'Hell yeah.. Looking pretty today..'

A knock was heard on the door loudly. Ino took quiet, fast steps downstairs and then opened the door to immediately feel some familiar lips on her own. A hand wrapped itself around her waist and pushed Ino even closer toward him.

"Really, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Ino asked just as she was pulled away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "It's not that early."

"You sick love birds. _Go get a room already_! I'm sick of seeing you people act this way, like ewwww!" Suigetsu swung his sword over his shoulder as he said the sentence.

Sasuke quickly took out his katana. "How about training then? For the war?" Everyone looked at him weirdly.

Jugo was first to speak. He pointed at him and said, "It ended. There will be no other war with any other country for now." A blue bird landed on Jugo's shoulder. Jugo sat down and then held the bird in his hand.

"So? What if they surprise attack? Except nobody would really suspect it and then it would be like the Chunin exams all over again." Ino smirked. "That would really be cool to see." Everyone stared at her. "Not the dying people! Just.. Why they would even try when we killed so many of their ninjas. How stupid."

"Naruto is looking for you two," Choji's voice said and then he slowly walked away as he munched on chips.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "What now," she muttered and then quickly jumped up and then ran on one of the roofs.

"I don't know." Sasuke ran aside her looking forward with a serious look in his eye.

'Gosh.. Always gets like this about a mission…' she rolled her eyes and then quickly ran up the stairs to the hokage's room. The door was already open when they arrived and Ino's fist clenched tightly when she found Naruto inside happily eating ramens. "That little moron," she whispered before flaring her chakra dangerously and then walking inside.

Naruto stopped, burped, and then moved the remains of the ramen to the side of his desk. "Hi." he gave another burp outloud and then patted his stomach. "Anyway I'm sending you both on a seduction mission." he happily patted his stomach again and then fumbled with one of the books on his table before taking one and flipping it to a page.

"Here, these two morons," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over at him before faking a cough and saying, "Look who's talking." and then folding his arms in front of him.

Ino's lips tweaked into a small smile, but disappeared when she noticed Naruto staring at her. "Um.. What?" she looked uncertainly at Sasuke and then back at Naruto.

"As I was saying, I want you two to go on a seducing mission." he pointed at a picture of a two people on either side of the page. "This girl her name is Mai, and she's a total loser for cute guys, Like you Sasuke." Naruto pointed over at the guy across from her.

Sasuke held up a hand. "Did you just call me cute?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine then, not cute, instead I'm going to say hot. How is that?" he looked over at Sasuke.

"Not much better."

"Shut up!" Naruto pressed a finger at the guy's nose and then said, "This dude over here is Taro." he pressed a finger toward his temple. "He's a completely asshole when it comes to girls." he looked over at Ino. "He's your job."

Ino looked over at Taro. Taro had a pretty (hard to admit) shade of blond hair, completely charming purple eyes, and Ino had to admit he was good looking. "This should be easy."

"Right.. Anyway they are both spies of the enemies… I just want you people to get any information they know about us that might threaten us and then kill them!" he slammed his fist onto the table and then watched as the foam cup from the ramens fell onto the ground. "Hehehehe…." he waved a hand for them. "You guys can go now," he said as he bent down to pick up the cup and then throw it into the garbage can. "Ah… now.. To relax.." he leaned back into his chair and then closed his eyes.

Ino and Sasuke slowly walked out of the hokage tower and began to take small steps toward the stairs. "What the hell am I suppose to bring on a seducing mission?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at Ino.

"You've never been on a seduction mission?" she asked surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about? Hardly any guys are even fit for god damn seducing missions! And they are rarely used in that way! Nobody uses that strategy anymore! That's why we have interrogators," Sasuke said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "We seduce and we bring a fucken kunai or two, but to actually bring it you have to hide it where no one would see it." Ino winked over at Sasuke. "Good luck trying to find out where to hide it and to make sure that people don't find it."

Sasuke nodded. "Where do you hide your kunai?" Ino began to laugh.

"What are you talking about? I use mind jutsus. I'm perfect for missions like this, usually if it's seducing, and you should know why," Ino smirked at Sasuke. "I don't need any weapons at all, and since you don't even use mind jutsus because you don't know any, you have to get information the old way." she turned away from Sasuke to hide the smile. "You would actually have to seduce her into telling you information, and that's even harder. Good luck!" she jumped onto a roof and blew Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke could hear Ino's laughter as she slid down a roof and then opened the door over to her house. 'That little.. why did I fall in love with her again?..' he looked over at the direction of her house and then smiled.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" Karin's hand reached out to grab him and then drag him into his manor. She pushed him toward a chair. He slowly sat down and then saw Suigetsu push a plate toward him.

Suigetsu patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey there buddy, how are you?" he smiled which really showed off his shark-like teeth.

Karin suddenly pushed Suigetsu aside. "So what happened this morning? What did Naruto need you for?" she asked as she pushed her glasses up again.

"Nothing, just a mission."

Jugo looked over at Sasuke and said, "Then we should get ready." he took a few steps.

"No. It's just me." he looked over at the dish in front of him before hesitated and then picked up the fork. "Is this… edible?" he poked at the food in front of him.

Suigetsu sighed. "Jugo made it. Most likely it is." he dragged his feet out of the room. Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu before taking a bite out of the food in front of him.

He raised his hand toward Jugo. "Nice job Jugo. At least you know how to actually cook. You'll be able to take care of them while I'm gone right?" Sasuke looked over at Jugo with right eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it should be easy. They both get along when they are both away from each other or doing something completely wrong." he shook his head but looked up toward Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

After ten minutes Sasuke stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the food, Jugo." he patted Jugo's shoulder and then slowly made his way to his room quietly. 'Ugh.. What should I do..?' he looked over at the kunai on his table near his bed. 'I'll… just paralyz the annoying girl and then scream at her until she tells me the information… that should work if I threaten..'

Someone cleared their throat loudly. 'What the fuck..?' Sasuke thought as he sat up on his bed.

'Um yeah.. It's me, Ino. Just to tell you. We'll meet each other at seven in the morning near the front gates. Okay? Oh yes, I totally forgot that we didn't know where to travel so I asked Naruto and he told me, anyway I'll see you then. Bye.' Sasuke stared at the wall.

It was like someone talking on a microphone in his head. It was completely crazy and random for Ino to do that at all.

'Eh whatever!' he stood up for a bath. Ten minutes later, he went to bed thinking about how horrible the seducing mission was going to be.

…...

HERE PEOPLE!CHAPTER 9! I've been in a really good moooood lately! =P anyway here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review! I want to know what you thought of it! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Sasuke and Ino both met at the front gates with nothing but a small backpack carrying two other outfits they might need. "At night time tonight, there is a small celebration for their town leader's birthday. We'll be there." she raised a hand over her head to catch a butterfly flying by. It landed on her index finger. She pushed it back up into the air and then disappeared beside Sasuke.

"You just ran off," Sasuke said as he caught up with Ino. His backpack wasn't even on his back, instead he was holding it in his left hand as he ran into the trees.

Ino winked at him. "Let's make this a contest. Whoever gets there first wins. Wait.. You know what, no contests your speed is faster than mine anyway." she thought about it for a few minutes and instead said, "Let's train while we're running over there."

"Easy," Sasuke said and a very high kick was thrown in his direction. "It feels like fighting Lee all over again." he blocked the kick with his both of his arms and then smirked.

A surprised and insulted look was on Ino's face. "Don't compare my fighting style with his!" Her hair was flying as she ran with much more speed. "He fights nothing like me! He's not even as flexible as me!" she did a fast backflip to avoid Sasuke's katana coming in her direction.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" he ran faster.

"No weapons! You don't even _need_ a _katana_ in seducing missions!" she bent back forward and then looked over at him. Ino began to gather some chakra into her feet to gain more speed.

"Hn." he turned toward her. "I wanted to bring it. I might need to slice someone's head off their neck."

"How gruesome," she said and then pointed over in the direction of the village. "Few more kilmeters in that direction."

…...

"Hotel room?" Sasuke asked. He brought out money from his back pack.

Ino looked at him suspiciously before saying, "Sure… two rooms though." she added on.

Sasuke smirked and gave the money to the person behind the counter. He was given back two keys and his change. "It's not like I'm going to rape you if you don't want to have sex." he tossed a key over to her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Ino ran toward the front of her room and then opened the door before she could hear Sasuke's response.

Sasuke stared over at her as she did. "That bitch," he muttered.

"I heard that!" Ino appeared next to him to give him a peck on his lips before disappearing again in her room. Ino smiled over at the door. 'He could be so cute sometimes..'

She shrieked when she saw Sasuke just behind her. He placed a hand on both of her shoulders and began to massage them. "Alright! Get out!" she shrieked and then pushed him toward the window, which he came in from. "Get out! Now!" a small blush was beginning to creep up her cheeks.

A small smile was on his lips when he saw her reaction. The window slammed down which woke him up from his small daydreams. "And get ready!" she screamed after that.

Sasuke watch as Ino grabbed something out of her back pack and then ran toward the bathroom. 'Might as well get ready too..'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino Yamanaka was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror first. The first layer of everything she was wearing. A see-through shirt that had fanned out sleeves, and ended a little below her mid thigh. 'That.. looks completely hot.. on me anyway.' It hung perfectly around her curves and that would definetly make the guy want her. Then she pulled at another layer over it. A expensive, but totally worth it kimono. Very beautiful and there was a complete reason to be wearing it tonight.

"Done yet?" Sasuke's voice said. Ino turned around to see him definetly not in a kimono. It was regular street cloths, but she had to admit it made him look _good_.

Ino placed a necklace around her neck and then smiled at herself in the mirror and said, "Yeah I'm done." Sasuke walked closer and leaned his mouth forward. Just at last minute Ino moved her head and tilted it so that he kissed her cheek instead. "No kisses. Lip gloss."

She walked pass him and then opened the window. "Come on. We'll appear out of nowhere," she said and then jumped out of the room.

Ino was immediately caught by a man when she was falling down. She looked over at the face. 'Perfect… I found the spy.. Boy was I lucky..' she tripped over when he placed her back on the ground. "Sorry.. A ninja, I think pushed me off the edge of the top of the building. I think he's gone now though.." she lifted the sleeve of her kimono up and then pretended to wipe a small tear from one of her eyes.

"Seriously? Some mean moron." he looked at her once more.

"He was my boyfriend," Ino lied. She lifted her left hand to clear the other tear that was coming down her cheek, instead Taro wiped it away with his thumb.

A sad expression was on his face. "Do you want to come over to my house to relax a little bit and then leave?" he said with absolute fakeness in his voice.

Ino's face brightened up. "You won't me do that? A stranger you just met like me?"

"Sure.. You won't do any harm to me.."

Ino hugged Taro tightly and said, "Thank you!" greatfully.

In the darkness of the night, Sasuke could see the smirk on Taro's face as he looked down at Ino doing her job to seduce him. He opened the door and quickly saw who he had to fine. Mai was right there opening a hotel door with a key.

"Oh well hi there, handsome," she said with a edge of flirt in her voice. "How about.. we go to my room?"

Sasuke looked over at her closely. 'If that's what she wants..' he took several steps closer to her and walking to the room, past her with a smirk on his face.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Wow.. This is your house?" Ino turned around to catch a look from Taro. He nodded before walking into his bed room.

He patted a seat on the bed and watch carefully as Ino slowly walked over to the spot and sat down close to it. Ino pressed herself close to Taro so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable but close enough so that it would still be a chance he would fall for her.

Taro let out an angry groan and then leaned over to Ino to give her an aggressive kiss. He took a hold of the necklace around her neck and pulled it off, and then threw it to the side like it was nothing, which he thought it probably was anyway. The tie around Ino's kimono was too complicated so he just ripped it off.

Ino was laying on the bed there. Her two hands were supporting her and her legs were spread out in front of her slightly folded.

His lips were pressed once again close to hers so that she would be forced to kiss back. Ino placed her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her in an action to get him to think that she actually liked him.

The rest of the kimono slipped off to reveal the fanned out sleeved, but tight length and see-through shirt underneath it. Of course, Ino was wearing a bra and panties underneath it all.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Her nails were long. Mai's nails were long. Not the regular few millimeters kind, hers was the two inch kind, and they were freakin scary. Sasuke tried to look as horrified as he could as he finally saw the nails. 'Ino is not going to be happy when she finds these scratch marks on me..' he felt his shirt rip off immediately.

The t-shirt he was wearing was teared off. Completely in shreds. Mai threw it toward the floor below the bed and began to furiously kiss Sasuke. 'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm kissing a complete stranger.. With two inch nails.' Mai moved away from him.

She frowned. "Why aren't you kissing back? One of the hottest guys I've ever seen and he won't even have a one night stand with me?" she pushed him back onto the bed.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

As Taro snapped his fingers some water came threw the kitchen door and splashed itself on Ino. Ino looked at herself. The see-through shirt was even more see-through and it was also hanging around her curves even more, showing it better toward Taro.

'That pervert,' Ino thought before a warm hand settled on her stomach, forcing her to move back against the bed and kissing him at the same time.

Ino slid the shirt off slowly and seductively which left some water on her skin as she did. Taro already had his shirt off. Ino turned over so that she was on top instead of Taro. 'Now's my chance.. I have the advantage here..' Taro's eyes were closed which made it even better.

Ino's hand turned a blue color as she forced it down around Taro's neck. "What are you doing?" he yelled at her. "You never said you were a ninja!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Or I'll kill you!" she screamed back as she pressed her hand against his neck even more.

The man struggled underneath her. Ino raised her hand which was surrounded by her chakra and punched Taro's face. "I said, shut up!" Taro was knocked out. Ino raised a hand and then pressed against Taro's forehead. She searched through her mind for a few minutes before looking and whispering, "Nothing…" she grunted.

She ran a hand over the side of his cheek. "Such a shame I have to kill such a handsome young man.." she whispered something quietly and watched as she saw her chakra travel in through his mouth. "He won't be waking up too soon. Since he's dead." she placed a hand and slowly made the water on it evaporate before putting the shirt back on.

"I have to go find Sasuke.." she looked out of the window and then pulled it up. "Oh wait.." she picked up her kimono and necklace, placed it on herself and then jumped out of the window.

'Wow.. Sasuke is flaring his fucken chakra like hell…' she ran across several roofs before appearing in front of the hotel. 'I know where he is…' she crash through the window.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

'She's coming through the window..' Sasuke grabbed Mai's hands and then raised it above her head.

Indeed Ino crashed in through the window. She ran quickly toward Mai and then pressed a hand toward Mai's forehead. Until after several minutes were up, she removed her hand and said, "Nothing. Completely nothing."

"And I did all of the fucken crap?" he threw a punch toward the bed and broke the top of it in one punch. "That was hell!"

"Who cares. Let's go to out rooms. I'm leaving tonight. I don't know about you though." she shrugged in his direction.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll leave tonight then."

"I'll see you after the bath." she called at him and then entered her room. True to her word, she did exactly what she said she would.

The pair didn't say anything to each other as they ran home, Konoha. "I'll see you tomorrow," Ino said. "I'm tired… we'll just scream at Naruto tomorrow and say that's our report… okay? I'll see you at twelve, noon." she entered her house

'Sleep.. The most wonderful thing in the world..' she thought and then fell into a deep sleep she knew she wasn't going to wake up in.

…...

The sunshine, that was what woke Ino up from her sleep. It was one instead of twelve so Ino had to rush everything to get out of the house. "That was.. A hour late," a voice said which certainly startled Ino.

"You let yourself into my house?" she yelled at Sasuke.

"Uhm." he was eating a bag of chips casually as he flipped through the channels of the television.

Ino waved a hand as she walked over to her. "Come on, let's scream at Naruto," she said with a wide smirk on her face.

He nodded over at her and then stood up. The door opened for Ino as she walked out.

"By the way Sasuke, did you know that when you first became an Anbu, you got a form saying what missions you would only do unless it was a emergency.. You were allowed to mark no seduction missions." she turned around so that she was walking backwards.

Sasuke's eyes were angry. "I never got a stupid form! I would say no more seduction missions.. Ever!" he began to speed up in walking.

"Well anyway, I'm just telling you. You could have just asked me or something.." she gave him a happy smile and then began to run instead of walking at Sasuke's speed. "Don't get mad.."

Sasuke looked straight ahead ready to punch, kill, kick, or whatever he's going to do to harm Naruto. "Don't worry about me." he looked over at Ino and bent down to give her a kiss that she was wanting this whole time.

"So…? We'll… punch Naruto? He definetly deserves it.. No offense but that mission was for nothing!" she screamed over at him.

Ino and Sasuke both walked up the hokage tower. Ino pointed at the door when they reached their and then placed a finger on her lip. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then just punched down the door with his right fist.

The pair peeked in through the broken door to see Hinata and Naruto break from their kiss quickly.

"Right.. So this is good gossip for me.. But anyway, Hinata, could you step out of the room for a second?" Ino said and then pointed at the broken pieces of wood on the floor.

Hinata uncertainly nodded but stepped out of the room.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. Ino turned over at Naruto to see him cowering as Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

…...

_**OMG! IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER AND GUESS WHAT? I HAVEN'T ENDED IT YET! XD I'm so proud of this story... and my others! but anyway... here! Tenth chapter.. I'M SO HAPPY! TENTH CHAPTER AND FOR ONCE I DIDN'T END IT YET! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino pushed Sasuke's hand away and then gave Naruto a kind smile. Naruto returned a smile and then took out a fan out of nowhere and said, "Was it hot?" he flashed both of them a cheesy smile.

In return, Sasuke just punched the table he had his hand on. The table stood for several more seconds before it collapsed onto the floor. All of the paperwork on top of it also scattered onto the floor.

Naruto jumped up. "No! I.. No! I was doing all of that shit! I was finally actually getting somewhere!" he waved his hands up and down.

"You knew that was all fake! You set us up!" Ino glared at Naruto.

His eyes didn't look at them instead it went from the floor toward the ceiling as he tried to focus his eyes on something. "Actually, Shikamaru planned it all.." his voice fell into a whisper. "I just followed the plan, and he knew that they would have no information." his eyes looked over at them for a few seconds. "So," he said, "How was it?" he raised an eyebrow at them both.

"What was it?" Sasuke looked at him with a bored expression. He walked over toward the table and then pressed a hand against it.

Naruto shrugged. "No nothing. You can ignore me right here, right now. So peace!" he made a peace sign with his fingers, but then eventually stumbled out of his chair when two ninjas burged into the room.

"Kirigakure! They're attacking us!" Izumo yelled and then pointed at the window. To all of their amazements no one had once realized or noticed all of the ninjas battling outside, killing each other. "Get your ass moving!" he shouted and then waved his hand.

Ino pointed a finger at him and then shouted, "That's not how you talk to the hokage!" a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, Ino.." she heard someone mutter, supposable Sasuke. Ino nodded and then threw open the window before making several hand seals and then feeling chakra gather up in her back.

She made a pieace sign with her fingers and then flew out of the window, throwing several kunais to unsuspecting ninjas. 'I was only joking when I was taking about that to Karin and everyone.. Sheesh. Don't need to take everything literally..' she landed on the ground, stuck on foot out, leaned down, and then spun around to make several ninjas fall.

Other Konoha ninjas came running to kill the enemy ninja while there defense was still low. Someone behind her slashed a sword through her small angeletic wings, making them completely disappear. "Oh hell no.." she turned around quickly to do a high kick, but only to get her leg grabbed by Sasuke, stopping her.

"You're staying down on the floor, not up in the air," he said and then dodged a kunai that was deflected by Naruto. "I'm.. I mean, we're going to beat him up later."

"I'll see you later then!" Ino shouted and then ran off into the distance. 'I.. have to at least get involved with the hokage battle.. Everyone else is, and they better haven't thought that I was not going to get involved.." she stopped suddenly to punch a enemy ninja's head and then bending back to avoid a water attack.

She ran toward the kage's battle a few minutes later, only be be forced back by a invisible sheild, just like the exact ones orochimaru used, just the fact that they didn't need people inside changed it. 'Gotta force my way in..' she looked as Konoha 12 was making jutsus and not any physical attacks.

Sakura was channeling her chakra underground, once it reached the distance needed, the chakra would explode up from the ground, create several injuries. Ino quickly made one of the famous Yamanaka seals and then pointed them in Kirigakure's Kage. Her body first began to flinch several times and then begin to twist in weird directions.

"I'm not losing to some lowerclass blondie!" since the blockage was invisible and the fact that she was completely careless made it even easier to trick her into making one of her attacks deflect against her.

No comment was made as Shikamaru's shadow crept underneath all of the special barriers and made it inside. The shadow moved and then stood up to make it seem like several needles. Then it began to try stabbing the Mizukage. She dodged several but Shikamaru managed to stab at least one near her. "Damn this stupid barrier," she muttered and then waved a hand up into the air.

Not a single thing happened. Her lips were read to formed the word "Shit" and then everyone watched as Sakura, Shino, Ino, and Shikamaru tried to make attacks that went through the barrier. Everyone's attack was bounce backed every time they tried.

A soft footstep signaled that someone landed next to Ino. "Don't do that next time," Sasuke said and then placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino didn't even notice him there, instead she was too focused on the battle in front of her face. Sasuke shook her again, and she finally released her gaze from the battle and said, "What?" she stared at his face for a few seconds before turning her head toward the battle again. 'Real smart to say that..' she thought and then began to think of some kind of jutsu.

"Don't leave me so suddenly like that next time," he repeated and then placed a finger under her chin, turned her face toward him, and then gave her a peck before saying, "It made me worry about you there for a second."

"Get a room! BUT you can't because we're fighting a fucken battle here!" Kiba shouted and then growled something over at Akamaru. Akamaru gave him a low, slow, and quiet whimper, which Kiba nodded his head to.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's hand forcefully and then began to run in a direction that several ninjas were quickly running in, enemy ninja and Konoha ninja. He suddenly let her hand go and began making hand seals that were too fast for regular ninja's eyes to catch. After a few milliseconds later, he brought his thumb to his mouth, bit it, and then slashed his blood across the air. A few moments later, he jumped into the air to land onto the head of a tall snake.

The blonde stood there for several seconds before making fast hand seals and then also biting her thumb. Blood was pressed against the floor and then Chikao appeared in front of her. He screeched the moment he saw Sasuke's snake. _**(Let's pretend Manda is still alive.. Please!)**_ Chikao flapped his wings twice and made an attempt to try to kill Manda.

Manda hissed and then flicked his tail. "I don't like this idea either but let's work together for the time being, or else Sasuke is going to use his stupid sharigan against us, and we'll end up _dead_," he said and then rose his head so that he was Chikao's height.

"Fine, and I know Ino is never going to try to control me," he said, flapped his wings three times and then began to gather an enormous amount of chakra in his mouth. A few moments later, a big gigantic force of wind mixed flew out of his mouth.

Several pairs of eyes followed as it flew several feet slowly, but then Manda opened his mouth to throw into the wind bullet a big round ball of acid, concentrated. Screams were heard as the small hurricane whipped all over the place.

Ino nodded her head and said, "That was pretty effective.. And cool." she smirked and then patted Chikao's head. "Good job, buddy."

One of his claws reached out and he turned toward Manda and said, "We'll kill each other afterwards."

"Agreeded," he said. Before he used to ask for human sacrafices but since Sasuke was able to control him at times, he stopped asking for them every time he was summoned by his master.

"Come on, Chikao! Let's use that combo attack," she said and then smiled when Chikao flapped his wings and sent them both flying into the air quickly. "I'm pretty sure I know what's Sasuke doing so could you swoop him up into the air just when he's going to touch the ground?"

"Sure, no problem." Chikao stopped flying and then began diving down toward the ground at a high speed. At last minute he threw Ino up into the air and then caught Sasuke as he was sending lightning out to several people at once. "Manda is going to catch Ino, right?" he said toward Sasuke.

"Yeah." was his only reply before Chikao sent some vine whips down toward the floor. He was eventually thrown off.

Manda slithered down under Ino and then bent his back back so that he would slightly recoil and then spring off Ino into the air so that she could make more attacks. Her arms had pointy vines to it, swiping, slicing, and killing people as she flipped acrobatically in the air. She pointed the palm of her hand out to feel a blade of fire come out of it and bein shooting itself around. Bullets of water was next, shooting itself to unknown targets everywhere.

Several Konoha Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU began to run in their direction as Sasuke stood on Manda's head and Ino was on Chikao's back. Ino patted the hawk's back. "Bring me back to Naruto, please," she said, a worried tone in her voice.

Chikao's head slightly nodded and then he flew over toward the direction the Kage battle was in while Manda was slithering down on the floor, with Sasuke on top of his head as he sprayed acid once in a while.

"Could you at least help me down here?" he hissed and then sprayed acid at several ninjas.

Chikao shook his head and said, "If you can deflect all of them while slithering through all of those ninjas, that means you're training and you'll get better at it." then he began to fly faster toward the kage battle.

Manda hissed something toward Sasuke and then began to slither much more faster than before, ignoring all of the ninjas that were trying to attack him. "Stop here, Manda," Sasuke said and then pressed one of his hands down onto Manda's head.

At the signal, Manda flipped Sasuke up into the air and then began to spray dangerous acid all over the area. "That fucken hawk!" he yelled at the sky as he swiped his tail at several ninjas. A whole group of ninjas were beginning to run at him but they stopped a short time later. "What the hell are you god damn people looking at?" he said in a low voice and then opened his mouth wide so that they could see the sharp, vicious fangs inside. "I'll kill you all," he said, "and then I'll eat you!" he opened his mouth wide, to first hiss at them, and then spray a combination of water and acid together, as you all should know, he likes the idea of acid.

"You may not eat them," his master said. Sasuke's katana was in his hand as he pointed it into his right and sent some lightning to the direction.

"But I haven't had a decent lunch since Orochimaru died," hissed Manda and then he shifted his position so that he would have his head rose as a cobra would have theirs. A big puff of smoke distracted him, and it cleared up to be a rat, and it's owner sitting on the top of its head. "Now this is going to be good," he said.

Jomei, the rat had his nose high up into the air and taking a long sniff. "Ah.. Yes.. Manda.. So we're back together here on the battleground, ready to fight," he said. "Of course, when I heard about this war I told my wife to sit on her ass and let me go," he continued.

The only thing Manda did was sneer and then said, "Of course, like all you rats you all have a fat ass. After beating you, I'm going to eat your remains." he looked at Sasuke and said, "Can I?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "If you're that hungry." he pointed the end of his katana toward the person standing right on top of the rat. "Pathetic, a rat will scare no one."

Manda coiled into a tight spiral and then suddenly recoil it to send Saske into the sky. He smirked as he noticed the flast of lightning there and then began to slide slowly over the dead human beings.

"Huh? Where did he go?" the rat looked up into the sky.

"It doesn't matter, we don't fight together as a combination, or else we would be invincible, but we work independently." he opened his mouth to spray some acid a few yards away from the rat, and then looked at it as the earth beneath it bubbled and began to break apart. "So? Let's fight," he said and his body darted across the battlefield quickly. At last minute, Sasuke's body came out of the clouds, katana ready to stab someone.

Manda was spready sticky liquid all over Jomei's feet and then turned around swiftly to slap him in the face with his tail. "Didn't imagine both of us to be that fast didn't you?" he slithered away and then opened his mouth wide to spray a large ball of lava out at him.

Sasuke had retreated from fighting with Jomei's trainer, instead he was on Manda's head, pushing his fire chakra and mixing it with Manda's acid to create an acid that would almost eat through anything.

His form flashed across the battlefield, making the owner of Jomei look at him in complete horror. Just when he was close enough, he jumped into the air and landed three yards away from him.

Yellow beams of lightning were extended from his katana and then stabbed into the ninja standing on top of Jomei's head. "How pathetic," he said, "I was hoping for a strong lasting fight." he sat down on Jomei's head and then felt the rat flinch just at him being on him.

Manda was in front of him in less than a second, strangeling the daylights out of Jomei, and said, "Who cares? I haven't had a good lunch in a long time, and I'm not even on some stupid girly diet," he said and then felt Jomei going limp. "Couldn't even stand still for three seconds," he said.

"Right," Sasuke said and then jumped off so that he wouldn't be looking at Manda eating a giant rat. A hawk flew over his head, he sent a lightning beam up toward the hawk to slow him down.

Chikao landed down next to him in several seconds. He bowed down and said, "What is it that you need?" he raked a talon down toward the ground and then looked at Manda, the rat a third down his throat.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Helping Tsunade, Ino sent me to go to her so that I could lend some chakra to her, and be of more use. Ino is helping some ninjas right now in the front gate," he said and then stood there.

Sasuke waved a hand at him, "Dismissed," he said.

Instead of leaving Chikao walked closer toward Manda and said, "Isn't that Jomei?" he stepped closer. "That fat asshole that's always trying to act like he's the best?" a sneer was giving at the remains of his body as Chikao flapped his wings to keep his balance.

"Yep, that's the little brat that won't shut his fucken mouth up," the snake answered back as he swallowed the rest of it. "It's a shame that I'm hungry, or else I would have personally dragged his body over toward his country and show it to the elders," he said, a wide smirk on his face.

Chikao shrugged and said, "It might not make that much of a difference, he was the town's loser."

Manda grinned. "So true, and-!"

His sentence was cut off, cut off by scream, a scream full of agony, pain, fear. Ino's scream, it was Ino's scream. Manda choked on the last of Jonei's body but managed to swallow it down.

Sasuke's body froze, and then it took off.

…...

_**So, yeah.. here! ELEVENTH CHAPTER! please don't mad at me -_- I was expecting some reviews.. that's why. I don't update in a while if I don't get reviews... and I do update the ones that get more reviews... so yeah.. anyway! here hope you enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE! (I think the next chapter is the last chapter for the story.. or the one after that)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Sasuke arrived at time to see Ino being dragged by several ninja and then drugged by one. A instinct in his blood told him to run after her, but he was eventually held back by Shikamaru. "You can't save her," he said in his ear. "We'll send a big group of ninjas to get her back but you can't run after her." he pulled him back and knocked him to the ground.

He grunted before feelings something close over this mouth, stopping his complete movement. "He didn't see that coming," Sakura muttered, and then pulled her black gloves off, "but so was the fact of Ino getting captured.." the small smoke in the air still gave her the idea that were going back to the village, several ninjas missing, but an incredible gain.

"If they get her to fight… we're dead." Kiba looked down at Akamaru who was whimpering.

"No, really? I didn't know Ino could kill us all.. Where did you ever get that idea?" Neji looked at the scene before him before turning around strictly before leaving, and said, "But she won't, ever." and then began to leave.

Tenten looked at him before running slightly to him and wrapping a hand around his arm. He didn't shake it off, instead he just continued walking, his eyes closed.

"Come on, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, and then jumped on Akamaru's back as he began to run off into a different direction. No one really knew where the two were going these pass months or so. They would disappear and then reappear.

"Well, we won't be seeing them," Choji said, and then dumped his hand into the bag of chips he already had out, ready to eat, or already eating. "How are we getting Ino back?" a big sad look was in his eyes as he began to slow the pace of him eating the chips.

"Ask the hokage, up there," Shikamaru said, referring to Naruto standing up on the hokage tower and jumping several feet more when the opposing country began to disappear across the horizon. "But I suggest rest before we try to kill anyone else."

Mutters were heard before the whole group began to split up and walking in several directions. Before the group could go two feet a voice called out, "Wait!" everyone turned back to see Lee standing near Sasuke. "What about Sasuke? What do we do with him?"

Suigetsu appeared from the pond nearby and then stepped onto the ground as Jugo appeared from behind a shop, and Karin stepped out from the shadows that were beginning to form. "We'll take him." his sword on his back hit his ankel slightly as he bent down to reach for Sasuke as Jugo did the same on the other side.

"You know you don't have to still act different from the rest of us. You don't have to be so mysterious to this whole entire village. You're considered ninja from Konoha now," Sakura said, and she stepped up.

"And what if we want to?" Karin looked at the group for several seconds before pushing her glasses up and then running off into the distance, along with her teammates.

The rest of the Konoha ninjas splitted up after that incident as Sasuke's team disappeared. The team frowned as they stopped at Sasuke's manor and then slowly, carefully began to haul his body through the door.

"Ow," Suigetsu muttered when his banged the door of the manor and then eventually stuck on the other side so that he wouldn't be able to go in further.

A hand tugged on the back. "Come on, Suigetsu!" Karin's voice shouted from the other end. Jugo and Karin had switched since Jugo had to look out if anyone came and he was a little too tall to go through the door slowly without smashing it into bits.

Suigetsu backed back and then walked forward to slam back into the door way. "Shut up, Karin! I'm not letting you rape him, by the way," he ended his sentence when he felt Jugo's hand move the tip of his sword to the side so he could get pass.

"Baka!" Karin's voice shouted and then dropped the bottom part of Sasuke's body. "Ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke began to began to wake up and found himself in Suigetsu's hands. "No offense, Suigetsu, but I'm not gay. Just to let you know." he placed his hand on the floor and tried to lift himself up.

Suigetsu kicked the sword that was on his back. "The fuck! I've never been questioned about my sexuality in my life!" he crossed his arms across his chest and then looked out toward the night sky. ".. I need water," he said, and then walked into the manor in search for water.

"I need to talk to Naruto," Sasuke said, stood up, and then bent over to fix his katana at his waist before walking out of the door.

A hand slammed across so that he couldn't get pass. "At least get some rest first." Jugo avoided Sasuke's face as he backed away. Sasuke turned around with no further word. He quietly made his up to his room to first take a shower and then quickly get into bed.

'I'll talk to him tomorrow.'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Get up, Sasuke!" a familiar blonde's voice screamed through the door.

"Pssh! Just bust in!" another voice screamed.

Their shadows both nearly tumbled through the screen of his door when the blonde pushed the other back and said, "He'll go all ninjutsu on me!" the other person threw his hands up into the air and then punched a fist through the screen of Sasuke's door. The blonde pushed the other away. "What the hell? He's not even in his room!" Naruto screamed.

Kiba pushed Naruto and then looked through the screen, took a long sniff, and proclaimed, "He's in the fucken bathroom, you ass!"

"Now, boys. Don't kill each other," Hinata said, quietly and then looked at Jugo. She gave a small bow before seeing him leave. "Shame that they still separate themselves from the rest of us.."

Sakura pulled her gloves on. "They want to. Maybe because the fact that we never introduced ourselves or something. I seriously don't know what's their problem." she crossed her arms over herself with a frown on her face.

The door slid open a few more minutes later to reveal Sasuke on his bed instead. "What the hell? That was genjutsu?" Naruto shouted, and nearly jumped into Sasuke's bedroom, ready to kill if it wasn't for Sakura.

"You shouldn't bother Sasuke when he doesn't want to be seen, and if you don't know already, he doesn't like being disturbed when he sleeps," Karin's voice said, and she stepped out of the shadows of the curtains, shaking a big bottle in her hands. With one hand she unscrewed the cap off and then closed her eyes as the contents from the bottle began to spill out and form a human body instead.

"What the hell, Karin?" the watery form exclaimed before his whole body was completely formed. Some people stepped back as Suigetsu turned back to his regular form. A shark-like tooth poked out of his mouth as he said it, like always.

Karin bitchy-like turned around and said, "That's what you get for sleeping on guard duty for Sasuke." her shoes made some noise as she walked away from her teammate.

"Fucken bitch," Suigetsu muttered and then looked up at the group. "When the hell did you get here?" his eyes moved toward the broken screen and slowly took several steps back before running down the hallway.

Hinata bumped her fingers together before saying, "What's.. wrong with him?"

"Sasuke would usually blow up our hideout by now," Jugo's voice said, but his body was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looked at the back of Sasuke Uchiha. "Go away," he muttered and then leaned a little further toward the darkness in the room rather than the light coming through the door.

Kiba leaned toward Naruto before saying, "He does get a little… well emo if he doesn't see Ino, now does he?" he leaned back and petted Akamaru's head before leaning onto his back.

"Get up! We're sending shinobi and kunoichi to invade their stupid village! Get your fat ass up and join them! You're going to be our main force!" Naruto picked up a kunai and then threw it into Sasuke's room. It slid pass his arm resting above the blanket.

Sasuke sat up in his bed and moved his legs toward the left side. After spending ten minutes in the bathroom he walked out and picked up his katana. He looked up at his friends before closing them and then walking out of the manor.

He looked back at his manor and saw his friends escaping from the windows and doors, scattering about. With a roll of his eyes he felt a hand on his shoulder and then turned around. "Long time no see, Sasuke." a familiar voice said. Kakashi stood behind him, a smile hiding behind the black mask he always wore.

"Hn."

"Here to save Ino, huh? And to show them a good lesson." he reached behind him to touch the book before hesitatingly let it drop back. "I shouldn't be reading at a time like this."

"That's right, pervert," Sasuke said coldly and then turned around as Kakashi began to walk away from him. 'Uhm.. Thought he could hide that from us for too long..'

Gai landed beside him as if he was a complete replacement of Kakashi. "You do realize that they won't let us run out there first, right?" he rubbed his index and thumb finger against his chin.

The Uchiha turned toward him. A bewildered expression wondering _why _such a jounin would even _want _to be next to him, and why he was even talking to him. "Hn." was the only response that came out of his mouth.

"We're too fast, if we run out there we'll be there way to quickly and we might as well get killed off while we're at it, so we're going to stay behind for quite some time before we're allowed. May the burning youth inside you fire up as you go save your beloved one!" he made a fast thumbs up before vanishing as Kakashi had.

Sasuke turned away from the group and then leaned on a wall. 'If jounins continue to poke out of nowhere I'm going to kill one.' After two hours of standing in the exact same position the fastest shinobi and kunoichi were finally sent out. Out of the whole group only Gai and Sasuke were able to stand out.

His spot would only be marked as he moved a little to the right, letting the sun his katana and send a sharp shine toward Konoha ninja. Gai would slow his pace sometimes, letting people see his green vest before running back to his normal speed.

Ino was up there somewhere. Held out like a trophy for Konoha Ninja, her arms were tied back behind her, her chakra wasted completely (sucked right out of her in matter of fact), her legs were also tied back, and her head was hunched forward, clearly showing that she was tired. The rubber band that used to be in her hair was completely broken off because of the interrogation that she had to go through.

Several ninjas from Kirigakure surrounded her, all Anbus. One of them, a red-head, would walk up to her and press a wet moist piece of towel against her towel and mouth. It was drugged, every time she was about to gain some chakra, at least a little the drug would kick in and suck it right out.

She looked at the ground before hearing some screams. The supposed Anbus were completely getting led away from some familiar Konoha ninja. 'Stupid idiots..' she thought.

A hand raked through her hair before moving toward her bangs and slowly raking it once before pushing it back behind her ear, and then pushing all of her hair over her right shoulder. No time later she felt the hold on the ropes around her wrists loosen.

Her brain began to finally start working about the style her savior had brushed her hair. With a fast spin she turned around and gave Sasuke a hug. At the while she felt his lips press against her head and then the grip on her shoulder tightened as he pulled away form her and bent down to kiss her.

Never out of all the kisses he had ever given her had that one felt like it was the best, like something you've been waiting all of your life for, and you do get it. It might have been the best feeling and she didn't want it to end, ever. Her hand slightly lifted up to press it against his cheek to pull her in closer.

"This isn't the time for it!" a familiar Konoha ninja voice shouted, followed by another voice shouting, "Get off my daughter!"

Ino opened her eyes and saw out of the corners a scene of Choza and Inoichi. Inoichi was staring at the pair, horror in his eyes, that is, until his wife came along saying, "Dear, we agreed on this."

She pushed her body a little away from hers to have a kunai slightly whiz just pass the spot she would have been. "Get out of here!" a voice yelled, and that's exactly what they did. Run off into the landscape surrounding them.

Just as she was almost at the entrance of Konoha, 'her beautiful, most amazing village ever on the surface of the world.' as she thought about it, Sasuke swooped her up into his arms and her arms immediately wrapped itself around his neck.

He brought her over to an abandoned ally where be placed her back on her feet and trapped her back against a wall. A light giggle escaped her lips as he did and another did also when he lightly pressed his lips against her.

"Oh shit! Man we get the point you are both deeply in love with each other but you PDA is just _nasty!" _Naruto turned around quickly to avoid the scene. "And Kiba is the only one that can stand it because he's the one that's been exactly doing the same thing to almost _every_ freakin girl in the village!"

Sasuke turned toward him and then muttered, "Oh shut up." he lifted her up in his arms once again.

"You've got to be the most sexually active couple I've ever seen in my life, and that's scary seeing Sasuke next to Ino and then being labeled 'sexually active'" he bit on his lip before turning to the other men beside him. "Isn't that scary?"

Several nodded along with some low "yeah.."

Ino rolled her eyes before pressing a hand against Sasuke's cheek and saying, "Well we're outta here," and then gave a small giggle once more when he smirked and carried her away.

"Oh that's sad," Naruto said, and pressed a hand against the spot where his heart would be. "They're going to get a baby together first and I'm losing once again to him." a weird grin was on his face as he said it.

Sakura walked up from behind him and punched the back of his head. "How about you shutting the hell up!" she put her hands to her hips and said, "If she gets pregnant then I might finally take her place of most beautiful ninja in this village!" she ran and hand through her hair.

But who cares, even when Ino was pregnant she was still the prettiest kunoichi, so now I'm going to go prove it.

_**Six Months Later**_

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura waved her hand at the white-blonde haired woman that just walked out of a house. She placed a hand on her round stomach and gave a smile at it before slowly making her way toward Ino. "You should at least turn around when you hear me!"

Ino turned around, her hair down instead of it in its usual high ponytail, her bangs covering her right eye like always, and her stomach slightly rounder than Sakura's. "Oh sorry, I was waiting for Sasuke," she said, and then reached a hand out toward the remaining Uchiha that was walking down the stairs of their house. Sasuke reached out to grab her hand and then pulled Ino closer to give her a kiss.

Her pink haired friend stood there, rubbing her stomach and then saying, "I thought I was going to be the most beautiful kunoichi if you were pregnant.. but I never thought we were both going to be pregnant at the same time." she looked up at her friend, who was still being kissed by her teammate. "God.. don't do this in front of me! It's so awkward!"

"It's not the time, Sasuke," Ino said, leaning back into his body as he held her gently.

"Uhm," Sakura muttered, "Really not the time."

Ino waved a hand in front of Sakura's eyes. "You're just jealous that I have a dependable man that knows how to make me look good," she said, and then began to slightly giggle when Sasuke muttered another sentence into her ear, and began trailing hot kisses down her neck. "Stop it, Sasuke," she said, pushing him away slightly.

Shaking her head Sakura muttered, "This is why I don't hang out with you guys so much when you're pregnant.. you guys just don't know how to get your hands off each other!" she pressed a hand against her forehead and then walked away, wobbling as the other pair stood there, teasing eachother and muttering words to eachother.

_**Six Years Later**_

Isamu sat on the lap of his mother's lap. "So quiet sometimes.. just like your father," Ino said, and then kissed the top of his small head before letting him step back onto the ground, and racing toward his father on the other side of the room.

"My family has strong genes." Sasuke patted the head of his only son and then looked up at the fuming blonde on the other side of the room.

Ino crossed her arms. "So? That doesn't mean anything! My next daughter is going to be a girl, with blonde beautiful hair, and amazing blue eyes!" she then put her hands on her hip and then said, "Like me! She's going to treated like a princess, and I shall be treated like a queen." she looked at Sasuke and then smiled. "Well.. I'm already one to you."

Sasuke walked over toward the other side and then kissed Ino's lips. "How about... we bring Isamu to Naruto so he could babysit him, and we have some time of our own? I mean.. you've have gain your regular shape.. how about we celebrate? Just you and me?" he asked, kissing her lips once more.

"I'm in.. I just have to call Naruto..."

And they all lived happily ever after, well.. and the girl that Ino gave birth to right a little while after. I think it's obvious when they DID it. Yeah, satisified? I mean I did go through all of the trouble, but I'm sure you're not satisfied. This isn't an A/N. It's part of the story, yeah.. I'm narrating.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

_**DONE! Yeah, yeah go try to kill me, I know it's a really, really late update than usually, but I seriously had summer school (not because I was stupid, just for more experience which is really stupid if you ask me) way too much work for me and I completely slacked off... well this gives me time to .. kinda gain more reviews from it all... but anyway.. Imma finish some stories... xD **_

**_Reviews would be great... I mean.. IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANOTHER ONE OF THESE! LAST FINAL CHAPTER FOR YOU TO REVIEW! I'm just asking for some words on what you thought about it! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
